A Step in The Right Direction
by Brown Eyed Angel Girl
Summary: When Teresa finally decides to give up Ethan, she is forced into a situation where she is brought even closer to him. Ethan has finally worked out what he really wants, Now all he has to do is get Teresa to realise that she wants the same thing.
1. Author Note

****

Authors Note

Hello every one u might know me as the author of True Love! Here is a new story for all the Ethan Teresa fans! It written by my friend Chelle please send your comments to her or post them here and I will give them to her!

Here is her email address : **guess_who1609@hotmail.com**

Thank you Every One And Happy Reading!

Angel 51


	2. Chapter 1

****

Author Note: This happens around the time of Crystals murder when Gwen came back and Teresa almost got caught while Ethan and Gwen were having sex. Ethan was also waking up to his feelings for Teresa. For the purpose of this story Chad and Whitney are together. Crystal told Chad his parents were a couple that were killed in an accident. And not like the people described in the show. Alistair is dead, and Ivy and Julian are happily married.  
**Chapter 1 **  
Quietly sneaking back into the mansion, he quickly walked to his room and slipped inside.  
'Ethan where have you been?' he heard  
'Gwen what are you doing up?'  
'The phone woke me up where have you been?'  
'I got a phone call saying that a woman was shot down at the wharf. I thought it could be my aunt Sheridan and went to check it out'  
'Oh my gosh you must have been so scared down there by yourself'  
**FLASHBACK**  
'Teresa I don't know what I'd do if that was my aunt Sheridan'   
'Ethan I don't know what you are going but I'm glad its not you're aunt'  
'Thank you for being here Teresa' he said leaning forward and wrapping her in a hug  
'Its nothing'   
'No Teresa, thank you for calling me. But I really should get back to Gwen'   
'Goodbye Ethan'  
**END FLASHBACK**  
'Yeah I was down there by myself'  
'Why didn't you wake me up I would've come down with you. Anyway at least nothing happened to Sheridan. Right'  
'Yeah Sheridan is fine'  
'Good because if something happened then I definitely would've stayed'  
'Would've stayed. What are you talking about?'  
'Daddy called my merger discussions are breaking down. So I have to leave'  
'But you promised me an hour ago that you weren't going to leave me till after the wedding'  
'Sorry but I have to go'  
'So' he said getting very angry 'you care about your business more than you care about our wedding'  
'Ethan you know I love you but I have to go. It's a very important deal'  
She started packing her bags in preparation to leave.  
Ethan walked over and ripped the bag out of her hands.  
'Gwen you promised you would not leave me'  
'Ethan keep your voice down. What has gotten into you? Has something happened?  
'Actually yes something has happened. I have just realized what kind of a person you really are'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'You. You have not been around in ages. You leave me and another person to sought out our wedding'  
'Yes. You and Teresa are doing a fabulous job'  
'That's my point. This is supposed to be a once in a lifetime event, the biggest thing in a woman's life and you don't care. When did you intend on coming back?'  
'I can't make it back till the day before the wedding'  
'What!!'  
'I'm sorry Ethan, but my dads counting on me to get this merger. Then we can go on an extended honeymoon' she leaned forward to kiss him but he stepped back.  
'No'   
'What do you mean no?'  
'Exactly that, if you leave tonight don't bother coming back.'  
'You don't mean that Ethan'  
'Yes I do. Make a choice Gwen. You stay here and take over preparations for the wedding or you leave to complete your fathers merger and never come back.'  
'But Ethan we love each other. How can you make me choose?'  
'Come off it Gwen, you aren't the only lawyer your father has are you?'  
'No but…'  
'But nothing if you truly love me, then you will stay'  
'I'm sorry. Goodbye Ethan'  
Gwen looked at him, then picked up her bag, kissed Ethan's cheek and left. Ethan stood there shocked. She just walked out on him. Obviously she didn't love him enough to stay.  
Meanwhile…  
At the wharf  
'Whitney, Gwen is back and I had to listen to him tell her that she was the only woman in the world for him.'  
'Teresa I'm so sorry you had to listen to that, but you have to realize now that Ethan is never going to love you.'  
'I know that it's just hard. So how's Chad doing'  
'He's coping as well as anyone in his situation would be. We're going to go to visit the graves tomorrow'  
'That's good. Tell him I'm sorry and happy for him at the same time. You know?'  
'Yeah I do. So what are you going to do about Ethan?'  
'Be his friend'  
'That's it?'  
'Yep. Now I have to go home. I have a few dreams to burn'  
'I'll see you tomorrow?'  
'Yeah I'm working in the morning. Meet me for coffee at 2pm?'  
'Sure'  



	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2  
**Crane Mansion**  
Ethan was still in shock.  
Gwen had walked out on him.  
The person he was supposed to spend eternity with.   
The person he had loved for half his life with.   
The thing was he wasn't upset.   
Why was that?   
He knew the answer but didn't want to admit the truth.  
Teresa.   
She was the only reason for why he would be feeling this way.   
Lately he had been thinking about her pretty much all the time.   
Earlier tonight he even imagined that he was with her instead of Gwen.   
That wasn't right if he truly loved Gwen.   
People always said his was a marriage of convenience.   
But he refused to believe it.   
Yet that is what it was.  
Otherwise he wouldn't be thinking about his best friend,  
When he was supposed to be making love to Gwen.   
That was what happened a little over an hour ago.  
His thoughts turned to Teresa,   
His best friend,   
The person he would do anything for.  
He had dressed up as Elvis and sung to her,   
He dressed up as an Italian waiter just to see her smile.   
Never in his wildest dreams did he ever do anything like that for Gwen.   
If she was upset he sent her a few diamonds.   
Teresa would never want anything like that.   
She was the flowers and chocolate kind of person.   
He found it strange that just after his fiancé had left,  
He was comparing her to his best friend.   
Then it hit him.   
The reason why he didn't really care Gwen had just left.  
The reason he was comparing Gwen and Teresa.  
It was because he loved Teresa.  
He was in love with Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
The reason he was so intent on finding her when he thought she was stalking him.  
It was because he had felt a connection with her,   
He was in love with her.  
Lopez-Fitzgerald Home  
Her dreams had been shattered.   
All thoughts that Ethan was in love with her had been thrown out the window.  
Earlier when they were dancing in the club she had been certain.  
But after hearing Gwen and Ethan in his room, she knew she had no chance.  
Walking around her room she picked up all the pictures that she had collected from magazines and newspapers, only keeping a few photos, and walked out into the yard she placed everything in a metal bucket and threw in a match.   
Standing there in her backyard in the pitch black at an hour near midnight Teresa watched all her hopes and dreams go up in flames.  
'Teresa, what are you doing?' she turned around to see Miguel walk into sight.  
'Hi Miguel. I am burning my dreams'   
'What do you mean?'  
'I realized tonight that I would never have Ethan.' She said starting to cry.  
'Its all right Teresa' he moved forward and wrapped her in hug. 'Its for the best to let go now then get hurt more'  
'I know' she said pulling out of the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes, 'It's just hard. I loved him for so long. And now it is gone. I have to move on'   
'You will move on. You are a very strong person. Prom's coming up soon why don't you find someone to go with. I know plenty of people who would love to go with you if you want me to set it up.'  
'You know what do that. But I don't want to know who it is till the night of the prom. You can find me my new prince charming. One condition no nerds'  
'Okay its set. I will find the prince charming that will help you get over Ethan. Now how about we make sure this is out and then go to bed. It is fairly late.'   
'You're right it is a bit late' she said laughing. 'Lets go to bed.  
They doused the flames made sure that they were completely out and then went to bed.  


****

PLEASE GIVE THE FEED BACK!

Angel 51 


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3 

Teresa woke around 9am and got dressed for work at the crane mansion. She was wearing black Capri pants and a bright pink linen top that tied at the back of the neck. She fixed her makeup and then straightened her hair leaving it out. She was in a good mood. She was moving past Ethan, and even though she was sad it was for the best.   
Quickly eating breakfast she made her way to get her purse when she was stopped.  
'Teresa, where are you going?'  
'Oh hi Miguel. I am going to work then I'm meeting Whitney for coffee.'  
'Are you sure you're okay to go to the mansion and face Ethan?'  
'Yep I have to get over it eventually. Better sooner than later right?'  
'Okay. Good luck.'  
'Thanks Migs'  
Teresa made her way to the Crane Mansion and crept inside hoping to get to Ivy's office and start work without having to talk to anyone, especially Ethan. She had made it to the door and quickly opened it and went inside.  
'Teresa' Teresa jumped at the sound of her name and screamed.  
Turning around she saw Ethan sitting at his mothers desk, working.  
'Ethan what are you doing in here? You scared the life out of me'  
'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was in here waiting for you actually'  
'Why were you waiting for me shouldn't you be with Gwen?'  
At this Ethan started laughing uncontrollably and then his laughing turned to crying. Teresa raced over and knelt down next to his seat.   
'Ethan what's wrong? Was it something I said?'  
'Gwen is gone'   
'Gone what do you mean gone?  
'She left last night' he said still crying. He wasn't sure why he was crying but he was.  
'So she had to work she will be back before the wedding' Teresa was trying to make sense of why Ethan would be crying because Gwen had to go back to work.   
'No Teresa she left to go back to work and I told her if she did the wedding was off.' He stopped and looked directly into Teresa's eyes, 'she left me' he broke down again. And this time Teresa moved forward and wrapped him in hug to try and comfort him. Yesterday this would have been music to her ears, but now seeing how devastated Ethan was she knew that burning her dreams was the right thing to do because Ethan Crane would never love her.   
Ethan couldn't believe it he had Teresa in his arms. The only thing was he had to trick her to get there. He was upset about Gwen leaving but not upset enough to be in tears like he was. Pulling away he looked into her eyes and was completely lost.  
'Ethan' Teresa broke the silence, 'I think that I will take the day off. You look like you need to be alone and come to terms with what has happened'  
'No' he said a little too quickly 'I haven't told my parents yet. I was wondering if you could be there with me when I tell them. You know for support.'  
'I don't know Ethan. You don't really need me there do you?'  
'I'd feel a lot better if you were there. You are my best friend after all' he said giving Teresa his puppy eyed look.   
'Stop looking at me like that,' she laughed and got up to move away, 'its not working Ethan.'  
'Please Teresa it would mean a lot to me.' He said pouting.   
'Fine. But you owe me. By the way you're doing it now so I can start canceling the plans' she said finishing quietly.  
Ethan looked at Teresa and smiled. His eyes were still red and puffy but he felt that as long as Teresa was around things would be all right.   
'Okay lets go tell my parents'  
Walking downstairs together they found Julian and Ivy in the lounge room.  
'Father, Mother, I have to talk to you.'  
'Good Morning Ethan, Teresa, where is Gwen didn't she come home last night?' Julian asked  
'Actually that's what I need to talk to you about. Gwen left last night.'  
'Oh that's okay sweetie, when is she coming back?' Ivy replied  
'Umm that's the thing' he looked at Teresa and she nodded her support for him to go on, 'She isn't coming back.'  
'What do you mean??'  
'Gwen got a call from her father last night asking her to come back because the deal was falling through. I begged her not to go back until after the wedding, but she refused. So I gave her an ultimatum, either she stays or she goes and doesn't come back. And she left.'  
'Oh Ethan I'm so sorry I really thought she loved you.' Ivy got up and went to hug him.   
'Its alright Ethan we understand she obviously didn't love you enough to go through with the wedding' Julian added.  
'Wow I didn't think you guys would take it so well'  
'We just want you to be happy like we are. Right Julian?'  
'Absolutely'  
'Well Ethan since there isn't going to be a wedding I think Teresa and I will go start canceling plans. Come along Teresa.'  
'Bye Ethan'  
'See you later Teresa' he continued to stare after her as Ivy and Teresa went upstairs to start canceling plans. Meanwhile downstairs Julian started was curious about why Ethan had given up on Gwen so easily.  
'So Ethan is there anything going on between you and Teresa because you seem to be taking Gwen's leaving very well'  
'No Father we are just good friends'  
'Are you sure. It is okay you know your mother and I won't mind as long as your happy' Julian finished and walked out towards his office, 'think about it'  


****

~~~~Please Give The Feed Back!~~~~

~~~~Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4  
After working with Ivy for a few hours canceling the wedding plans, Teresa quietly snuck out of the mansion to avoid an Ethan encounter, and headed to the book café where she was meeting Whitney. Walking in to the café she found Whitney in a booth at the back.  
'Hey Whit, how's your day been?' she asked while taking her seat and ordering a coffee from the passing waitress.  
'Mine has been fine. How was yours? Were you okay at work? Did you see Ethan?'  
'Whoa one question at a time, my day was okay. Work was very busy and yes I saw Ethan.'  
'You can't just leave it at that. Were you okay being around him? Spill.  
'Actually when I got to the mansion I crept up to Ivy's office to start work hoping I wouldn't have to see Ethan but he was already there'  
'Ethan was in Ivy's office?' she said sounding shocked  
'Yep. He said he was waiting for me'  
'Waiting for you? What do you mean waiting for you? He is with Gwen Teresa. Ethan Crane will never fall in love with you.' she tried to stress the point  
'Whitney I know that. I am moving on, Miguel is even going to find me a date for prom.'  
'Wow. I am proud of you. But you still haven't answered my question. Why was Ethan waiting for you in Ivy's office?'  
'He wanted my support when he spoke to his parents and told them the news, and I think he is also going to need a lot of help coming to terms with what happened last night'  
'You mean Crystal being shot at the wharf?'  
'No I mean last night when Gwen left him'  
'What Gwen had to go back to work again? Big shock she is at work more than she is with Ethan.' She said sarcastically  
'I know that and Ethan does too,' she sighed and continued, 'Ethan gave Gwen an ultimatum last night. She stayed with him till after the honey moon or she goes back to work and the wedding was off.' She paused and looked straight into Whitney's eyes, 'Whitney, Gwen left Ethan last night and he was absolutely devastated when I saw him. He was literally falling apart. It broke my heart knowing that he was in so much pain. But at the same time it gave me closure. If Ethan had left Gwen I would be thinking completely different things. I would have thought that maybe Ethan left Gwen to be with me. But Gwen left him. Ethan doesn't love me Whitney he loves Gwen. And she just broke his heart.'  
'Wow Gwen actually left Ethan. So he really isn't that good?'  
'Nope, but his parents took the news fairly well considering everything. Ivy even helped me cancel the wedding plans this morning. They just want him to be happy.'  
'Well at least he isn't getting hell from his parents. Now what is this about your mystery date for prom?'  
'Well Miguel thought it would be a good idea if I got a date for prom and I don't really know anyone that I want to go with, my life always revolved around Ethan.'  
'Very true' Whitney interrupted   
'Ha ha. Anyway Miguel is going to find my perfect prom date for me'  
'You agreed to this?'  
'Yep, the only conditions are no nerds, and I don't want to know who he is until the night of the prom.'  
'Well I am glad you're game because I would never trust Simone to set me up with anyone. I am just going to call Chad maybe he can cheer Ethan up.'  
'That's a good idea I should have thought of it sooner'  
'Well you didn't and I am taking the credit' she said laughing.  
After making the phone call Teresa and Whitney continued to catch up for the rest of the afternoon and discuss their upcoming prom plans. Whitney was so happy that Teresa had moved passed Ethan and now she could look forward to the future.**  
Crane Mansion**  
After getting a call from Whitney that Ethan might need some cheering up he headed straight to the mansion. He didn't really know what the reason was, Whitney didn't tell him the details. He thought that Gwen was home and didn't want to intrude but Whitney had insisted on him seeing Ethan.   
Walking up to the mansion he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  
He was shocked when Ivy Crane herself answered the door but didn't let it show.  
'Hi Mrs. Crane. I came by to see Ethan is he home?'  
'Oh Chad yes, do come in. How are you? I am sorry about your parents I know how much you wanted to   
know who they were.'  
'Yeah it is fairly upsetting but at least I can stop looking. I know where they are and I know that they didn't abandon me.'  
'Yes it is good to hear. Now Ethan is out the back in the sunroom. Maybe your visit will cheer him up. You do know what happened don't you?'  
'No Whitney called me bout 15mins ago and said that I should come over cause Ethan would probably need a friendly face. She didn't go into details'   
'Well then I will let Ethan tell you what happened. I will see you later, the sunrooms just down this hallway and on the right.'  
'Thanks Mrs. Crane, see you later'  
Chad walked down the hallway and when he walked into the room he saw Ethan sitting on the lounge looking out the window with a bottle of scotch in his hands. He noted that half the contents were missing. This was not good; he knew that Ethan rarely drank. After taking in the sight he made his presence known.  
'Hey Ethan. What are you doing drinking all that liquor?'  
Ethan turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and he broke into a big smile and ran and hugged Chad.  
'Chad, brother. How are ya? Wanna a drink?'  
'Umm no I think you've drunk enough for the both of us don't you?'  
'Yes I guess so' he said acting like a 5yr old, 'so what are you doing here?'  
'Whitney called and said I should probably come see you and I am definitely glad I came. What has got you in such a mess that you have resorted to the scotch? Where's Gwen I thought she came home last night?'  
'Gwen is gone.' He said bluntly, 'And she ain't comin' back. Last night she decided that work was more important than me' he said pointing at his chest, 'and so I said to her, I said "if you go back to work tonight don't come back' and she left. She has gone. Bye bye birdie.' He said flapping his hands  
'And that is why you are drinking yourself into a stupor, because Gwen left you? That's understandable but alcohol isn't the answer.'  
Ethan started laughing. Chad thought that he was drinking because Gwen left him. He didn't care. Well he did a little but not enough to get drunk over.  
'No Chad.' He got serious, 'I am not drunk because of Gwen. I am actually a little happy that she is gone.'  
'Ethan you were in love with her, you were supposed to get married in just over a month right? Ethan nodded in confirmation, 'so if you're not drunk because of Gwen then who has caused you to drink like this?'  
'That my friend I cannot divulge. It is a secret that is hidden in here' he said pointing to his where his heart was concealed in his chest; 'because the pain that I feel at the moment can only be lessened by this' he reached for the bottle again and took a long sip. Chad moved forward and took the bottle. 'Hey. Give it back'  
'No way man you are so going to regret this when the alcohol is out of your system. So by taking this away it will lessen the already huge headache that I am sure you are going to have when you sober up'   
'But I need it. I can't stand this pain.' He said and started to cry, 'I can't have her and it kills me. I love her so much. But she doesn't love me.'  
'Ethan you are talking about Gwen aren't you?'  
'Nope and I am not telling you cause you will tell her. That is if you knew her.' Ethan quickly realized that he had almost revealed his secret to Chad and that would have been disastrous.  
'So if I don't know her how do you know her? How do you know her because the only women I know how you hang around were Gwen, Sheridan, Whitney and Teresa If it's not one of them then who?'   
'That my friend is a secret that I am not telling. Now since you aren't going to give me back my bottle I am going to go sleep before I sober up.'  
Ethan stumbled towards the back stairs, which led up to his room but was stopped when he heard Chad, asked a final question.  
'Ethan why do you think that you can't be with this other girl, you aren't with Gwen anymore?'  
Ethan took a deep breath and then looked at Chad, 'because she sees me as only her friend' he then turned and continued up the stairs.   
Chad made his way outside and immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Whitney.  
'Hello?'   
'Hey sweetie its me'  
'Hi Chad. How's Ethan?'  
'Not so good look is Teresa with you? I really need to talk to her'  
'Yep sure I'll just put her on' Whitney said handing the phone to Teresa.  
'Hey Chad how was Ethan?'  
'Teresa he was a complete mess. Was he drinking when you left?'   
'No I haven't spoken to him since after he told his parents. Why?'  
'When I got to the mansion, he was out the back drunk out of his mind.'  
'What? Oh man I could kill Gwen for causing him this much pain'  
'Umm Teresa I don't want you to get upset but he told me that he wasn't drunk because of Gwen. He was getting drunk over another woman he was in love with and doesn't love him back. Someone who we don't know.' He finished quietly.  
Teresa felt her heart break. Ethan was in love with someone else. Whitney saw the look of horror on Teresa's face and asked  
'Teresa what's wrong?' Teresa covered the mouthpiece and answered  
'Ethan is drunk out of his mind, trying to drown his sorrows but not because of Gwen, apparently he is in love with someone else. Someone we don't know' she finished fighting back the tears that were threatening.  
'Look Chad thanks for letting me know. I'll check on him tomorrow when I go to work. I have to go now bye.' She quickly hung up the phone and handed it back to Whitney while getting up.  
'Teresa are you okay?'  
'Umm no not really. I know I am supposed to be getting over him but it hurts that I was comforting him this morning thinking he was heartbroken about Gwen and now he is drunk because another who he is apparently in love with doesn't love him back. I have to go. I'll talk to you later'  
Teresa quickly got up and walked out of the café. As soon as she got out she walked across to the park and sat down on a bench. Speaking out loud she asked the heavens  
'What did I do to deserve this? I loved him and I could handle that he loved Gwen. He was with her before we met. But for him to fall in love with someone else, that's just too much. It was supposed to be me!' she screamed 'it was supposed to be me' she said more quietly. She then got up and ran home going straight upstairs to her room and dissolving in tears on her bed crying for hours before sleep took over.

~~~~Please Give The Feed Back!~~~~

~~~~Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5  
Teresa woke up just after 8am and decided to she should probably go and check on Ethan. Even though her heart was breaking in half. She quickly got up, showered dressed in jeans and a purple peasant style top and headed for the mansion.  
Quietly slipping in the back door she headed up to Ethan's room. When she got there she knocked quietly on the door but got no answer so she quietly opened the door and walked in. She was shocked by what she saw. The room was very dark, the sheets and blankets from his bed were thrown everywhere but no sign of Ethan. Walking around the room she found that all memories of Gwen had been removed the only photos that were there in included his family and the photo of Gwen that used to live on his bedside table had been replaced with a photo taken of Ethan and her up at the Crane cabin. Teresa smiled at the memories.   
Suddenly getting very hot from the stuffiness of the room Teresa walked over to open the doors to the balcony and let some fresh air and light in. When she turned back around she found a very rugged looking Ethan asleep on the floor beside his bed. He was still in the same clothes as he as yesterday except his shirt buttons were open and his clothes were wrinkled.   
She walked over and knelt down beside him brushing the hair off his face. She saw him smile in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable hugging his pillow. But then remembering that he had drinking over another woman, she found the need to get some answers, leaning forward she whispered in his ear.  
'Ethan' she noticed that he stirred only slightly.  
'Ethan' repeated louder but still not getting a response  
'Ethan' she screamed in his ear. Immediately his eyes opened and quickly shut again at the sunlight and his hands went straight to his head.  
'Owwwwww' he opened his eyes slowly allowing them to focus. As things got less blurry, he was able to make out a person in front of him.   
'Teresa? What are you doing here? And why are you screaming at me? I have a major headache' he said trying to crawl from the floor onto the bed. Finally reaching it he collapsed.  
'It is no wonder you have a headache' she said walking into the bathroom and getting a glass of water then coming back into the room, 'from what Chad told me you drank over half a bottle of scotch. Trying to forget about Gwen? No wait, Chad told me it was another woman. I never knew you were a player Ethan, you really are daddy's boy' she said sarcastically.  
'She has no idea' he thought and then spoke to her, 'Teresa I have a major headache and I am really not in the mood for a lecture so please leave' he finished and rolled over hiding his head under a pillow.  
Teresa stepped forward grabbed the pillow and dumped the entire contents of the glass over Ethan's head.  
'Argh, Teresa what the hell did you do that for?' He said sitting up extremely angry.  
'Oh you're up' she said playing dumb, 'isn't it a wonderful day? Now get up, showered and dressed. You look like hell' she started walking outside but stopped and turned around looking directly into his eyes, 'you owe me and I intend on collecting. Meet me downstairs in 30mins.'   
Ethan froze at her last comment. She had no idea what she had just done to him. He slowly crawled into the bathroom and into an ice cold shower because at this point in time his body was in heated overload.  
Teresa was downstairs waiting for Ethan. She intended on making him pay for using her. She thought she had been comforting him for Gwen leaving but really he was in love with someone else. She had no idea who this other person was but at the moment she didn't really care. She wanted Ethan to know he had hurt her and he was going to pay.  
Ethan had gotten dressed taken aspirin and was walked downstairs to meet Teresa. Walking into the lounge room he found her staring out the window in deep thought. He walked up and joined her.  
'Exactly why do I owe you Teresa? Because whatever it is I think I got payback when you screamed in my ear earlier' he said trying to make a joke out of it. Teresa turned and faced Ethan with a very serious look on her face.  
'You used me Ethan. I was comforting you because I thought you were heartbroken over Gwen. I really felt sorry for you, your fiancé who had been with you most of your life and it turns out that you didn't even love her anymore, you were in love with someone else. Gwen actually did you a favor by leaving, it meant that you didn't have to break up with her.'  
'No Teresa you don't understand..'  
'And I don't want to. But now you are going to make it up to me. Come on we have to get going' she said heading out the door, Ethan grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
'Teresa please let me explain-'  
'No Ethan right now you have to be punished, so lets leave. You're driving'  
Teresa led the way out to his car and once they got inside. Ethan spoke.  
'Teresa exactly where are we going? And what is my punishment? If making me deaf and giving me an even worse headache than I already had isn't enough?'  
'You are going to come shopping with me. I know how much guys hate shopping so I figure one day with me and you'll think again about getting on my bad side' she said smiling at him.  


****

~~~ Please Give The Feed Back!~~~~~~

~~~ Thanks~~~

~~~ Angel 51~~~


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6   
Ethan couldn't believe it his punishment was spending the day with Teresa. He was rejoicing inside. The only punishment was not being able to have her for himself, but to have her as a friend and spend, as much time with her was better than nothing When they got to the mall Ethan was curious.   
'Teresa, exactly what are you shopping for?'  
'I am shopping for my prom dress' when Ethan heard this he nearly chocked.  
'Prom dress?'  
'Yep prom is in 2 weeks and I need a dress.' Ethan didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing Teresa in evening gowns all day. She was beautiful in everyday clothes but evening gowns?  
'Don't you think Whitney should be here instead of me? You know, don't girls normally do this together?'  
'Normally yes but Chad bought Whitney a dress last week. Besides you need to be punished' she said smiling.  
'Fine let's get started' Ethan was getting punished more than Teresa knew he just hoped he would be able to hold it together for the day. Suddenly something occurred to Ethan.  
'So Teresa if Whitney is going with Chad who are you going with?' he asked very interested in the answer.  
'I don't know. I won't find out till the end of the night.'  
'Why is that?'  
'Well firstly it is a masked prom and everyone wears masks till you take it off at the end of the night. Secondly I didn't know anyone I wanted to go with so Miguel said he would set me up with my perfect prom date'  
'You're letting Miguel pick your date? If you wanted someone to go with you could have asked me' Teresa looked up shocked at Ethan's last comment. He couldn't possibly mean that he was in love with someone else.  
'Thanks for the offer Ethan,' she said smiling, 'but I am sure you have better things to do than go to a high school prom'  
'Ethan was crushed by Teresa's comment. He quickly turned away so she couldn't see how hurt he was. Any hope he had, had just died.   
'Oh well lets go find your dress' he said regaining his composure.  
Ethan and Teresa spent the day looking at dresses, she had 3 or 4 that she liked but wouldn't let Ethan know what one she had bought.  
After he dropped her off at home Ethan headed to the Book Café when he went inside he saw Miguel at the back and walked over to say hello.  
'Hey Miguel'  
'Oh hi Ethan. I'm sorry 'bout Gwen and whoever the other person is'  
'Teresa told you?'  
'Yeah she was venting anger' he said laughing.  
'I know she was really angry with me. She made me pay for it today though'  
'How so?'  
'I had to go shopping with her for a Prom Dress.'  
'Ouch! She really must have been angry with you. But I see you survived?'  
'Yeah' he thought sadly, 'Look Teresa told me about the deal you guys have about prom. I was   
wondering if you found anyone yet?'  
Miguel's ears picked up Ethan's interest.  
'No I haven't found anyone yet. Why are interested in filling the position?' he asked anxious at the response.  
'No, no,' he said laughing then getting serious, 'I actually offered to take her today but she laughed at me. So I don't really want to know what she would so if I turned up as her date' he said with a heartbroken look on his face.  
Miguel looked at Ethan in disbelief. From what he was saying and the look on his face it seemed like he was in love with Teresa. That was it!  
'Oh my god. Ethan who is the other woman that you're in love with?'  
Ethan looked up shocked. Miguel knew.  
'Um oh you don't know her' he stuttered, Miguel saw straight through this.   
'It's Teresa isn't it?' The look on Ethan's face said it all, 'you're in love with Teresa.'  
'No I'm not' he stammered.  
'You are its so obvious. I can't believe this'  
'Fine' Ethan gave up, 'I am hopelessly in love with Teresa. But you are the only one who knows. I don't want it getting out especially since she doesn't fell the same way about me'  
'Aright its our secret but I think you actually be surprised if you let her know how you felt'  
'Why has she said anything?' he asked getting excited.  
'No,' he lied, 'but you guys are best friends look at Kay and I we were best friends and now we've been together for 6 months. Maybe if she was confronted with the idea she would change her mind'  
'I don't think so'  
'Well then do this for me. You be Teresa's date for prom. That way I don't have to worry about her liking her date you're already best friends. Then you have 2 weeks to subtly get her use to the idea of dating her. Maybe that way you will have a chance.'  
Ethan thought about it. He really didn't want another guy out with Teresa. He could just imagine her dancing close with a strange guy his hands all over her body.  
'It's a deal' he and Miguel shook hands to finalize the deal.  
'Teresa is never going to believe this' Miguel thought.

****

~~~ Please The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7  
'Teresa? Teresa are you home?' Miguel called when he walked through the front door.  
'I'm in my room' he heard her call.  
Miguel walked up to Teresa's room and was   
shocked when he walked in.  
'Wow Teresa you look amazing' he stated.  
'Thanks Migs' Teresa was in her room trying out different hairstyles and makeup to go with the dress she had bought for prom. It was white with thin straps. It had a line of diamonds going around just under her chest and from this flowed a sheer blue sheath. The dress flowed down to her ankles and she looked like an angel.  
'So this is what you were doing today huh?'  
'Yep, I was trying on dresses all day'  
'So was Whitney with you?' he asked smiling  
'Nope I went with Ethan,' she replied walking into her bathroom to change out of her dress.  
'Teresa was that really a good idea?'  
'I was fine Migs besides he needed to be punished for using me'  
'Yeah but he is your best friend. I am sure spending the day with you isn't punishment for him'   
Miguel stated  
'Oh trust me the look on his face today when I was trying on dresses told me that he was not enjoying himself'   
'I wonder why?' Miguel thought smiling, 'Teresa tell me why didn't you invite Ethan to be your prom date. It would have got him out and over whoever he is in love with'  
'You know he actually offered to take me, but it was a sympathy ask. Can you imagine Ethan the Crane heir at a high school prom?'  
'Teresa I didn't think you cared about Ethan being the heir'  
'I don't but come on can you imagine him at a prom. He would be bored. Plus I already made a deal with you that you could find my date, while he was still with Gwen.'   
'All right. Oh by the way, I found your prom date today'  
'Tell me. What is he like? Stats give me stats.' She said jumping up and down with excitement.  
'Well he is just over 6ft tall, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and from what I picked up when he spoke to me believe it or not he's completely head over heels in love with you.'  
'Really I didn't know anyone at school was that interested in me' she said quite shocked at Miguel's statement. For a split second she thought it might have been Ethan, but that would never happen. Miguel would never encourage her only to get her heart broken.  
'Well this guy is definitely smitten and I am pretty sure you are going to have heaps of fun together'  
'I hope so I am really starting to get excited'  
'So are you moving past Ethan?'  
'I was prepared to put him behind me but I have to spend a fair bit of time with him at the moment comforting him because of his tragic love life. So I have to put off my plans of recovery until he has moved on then I don't have to spend as much time with him and I can move on. Maybe even my prom date can help me with that'   
'I doubt that' Miguel mumbled  
'What was that?' she asked not really paying a lot of attention.  
'Nothing, I'm going to go hang out with Kay. I'll see you later' he said leaving the room.  
'Okay bye'

****

~~~Please Give The Feed Back !~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

The next week flew past quickly. Teresa would spend the day going to school; she would come home complete her homework and then go up to the mansion to do work for Mrs. Crane. Before she left she would always spend about an hour talking to Ethan, asking him how his day was and if he was coping.   
She was pretty sure that he was doing okay. But she wasn't completely sure. He was always happy when she was around but as soon as it came time for her to leave she noticed that he was always upset and according to Ivy he was always in the house never venturing outside.   
When Saturday came Teresa decided that Ethan needed to get out. So getting up at 5:00am she quietly dressed in hipster jeans and a red halter neck top. She wore her black leather boots and wore her hair up in a high ponytail. Grabbing her jacket and purse she was out of the house by 5:10am. Hurrying up to the mansion she crept up the back stairs and into Ethan's room.   
Walking quietly over to the bed she shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. 'Ethan wake up. Come on we have to go' she whispered.  
'What?' he rolled over and saw Teresa standing above him. 'Teresa? What are you doing here?' he asked trying to calm his body down from the sight of this goddess so early in the morning.  
'We are going to spend the day together. Ivy told me you haven't left the house all week. So get up and dressed we have to go. Meet me downstairs in five minutes' she said smiling at the sight of Ethan who just woke up and was trying to push the sleep from his eyes.  
'Give me ten minutes' he replied looking at the clock shocked he asked, 'Teresa it's only 5:20am. Why am I up so early?'  
'We're going to watch the sunrise now hurry up or you'll miss it.'  
Ethan quickly jumped into the shower and then put on his jeans white single and a turquoise shirt over the top. Grabbing his jacket he raced downstairs.  
Teresa had Ethan drive to the beach. As soon as he pulled up she jumped out of the car with a blanket and ran down the beach. When she got there she sat down and waited for the sun to rise.  
Ethan watched as Teresa raced down the beach. She had been trying to cheer him up but it was only killing him inside. They were at this gorgeous beach, the sun was about to rise and at any other time he would consider this an extremely romantic situation. But Teresa was his best friend not his lover. He silently walked over and sat next to her admiring her face and the way the suns rays reflected off her face giving it an extra glow, god how he loved this woman. She turned and looked at him and smiled.   
'You're missing the view' he returned the smile  
'Its okay I just wanted to thank you.'  
'What for?' she asked confused  
'For cheering me up, I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around lately'  
'Its nothing Ethan, that's what friends are for'   
she said hugging him  
'Yeah' he sighed reveling in the sensations that were taking over his body, he released her and turned to watch the sunrise, still keeping his arm around her shoulders. Her head was resting on his shoulder. 'You won't have to cheer me up for much longer though'  
'What are you talking about?' She pulled away from confused.  
'Well I have decided to take some action and cheer myself up'  
'How?'  
'Not too sure yet but I'm working on it. You'll just have to wait and see'  
'You are a strange man Ethan' she said laughing  
'I know but you still love me anyway right?' he said raising an eyebrow and giving her a devilish grin.  
'Yeah I still love ya' she said hugging him again 'if only you knew how much' she thought.

~~~Please Give The Feed Back !~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9   
When they got inside they found Chad had the early shift and Whitney was at a back table after an early training session.   
'I'm going to go talk to Whitney, get me croissant and coffee' she said reaching into her purse for money.  
'Its okay Teresa I'll get it'  
'But today's my treat' she protested.  
'Its my thank you in advance' he said smiling  
'Alright' she retreated over to Whitney.  
Ethan walked over to Chad   
'Hey Chad'  
'Ethan. What on earth are you doing up this early?' Chad asked  
'Teresa is taking me out today'  
'What on a date? Good for you, you make a cute couple' he said happy at the prospect.  
'No' Ethan laughed, 'she is just trying to get me out of the house. What makes you think we would be on a date? We're best friends' he stated not allowing his delight of the idea he was dating Teresa show.  
'Nothing man, just thought you might have got over that chick you were in love with.' Ethan sighed at this comment and looked over where Teresa was talking to Whitney then back to Chad.  
'Sorry Chad but there is no way in the world I could get over this girl so quickly even if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings. Besides I have a plan in the works,' he said smiling, 'and she is going to fall in love with me, we were meant to be together she just has to see that. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't love me' Chad laughed.  
'Now you are starting to sound like Teresa'   
'What do you mean by that?'  
'Meant to be together. All Teresa talks about is fate and how if two people are meant to be together they will be'  
'Teresa really believes that?'  
'She lives her life by it. Why do you want to know?'   
'No reason'  
'Hey Whitney' Teresa said sitting down opposite Whitney.  
'Hey Teresa what brings you out so early?'  
'I am getting Ethan out of the house. Apparently he hasn't left the house all week. So I thought I would help out.'  
'So you decided that you would start with breakfast at the Book Café at 7am on a Saturday'  
'No, we actually started with watching the sunrise' she stated waiting for the lecture.  
'Teresa are you sure you want to be doing this? You're supposed to be getting over Ethan.'  
'I know all of this Whitney. But he is my best friend I can't just let him wallow in self-pity. And don't worry about me falling for him more because he keeps talking about the woman he is in love with, so I get a nice dose of reality every few minutes'  
'He must really be in love with her then' Whitney said looking in Ethan's direction. Teresa followed her gaze.  
'Yep and she doesn't even know.' She sighed.  
'So what have you got planned for today?'  
'I don't know. I thought we could go for a drive, roller blading, movies, anything to keep his mind off that woman'  
'Yeah but what about your mind?' Whitney asked.  
Teresa didn't have a chance to answer as Ethan was walking in their direction with their food. Taking a seat next to Teresa, he noticed the look on her face and was worried.  
'Are you alright?' Teresa snapped back to reality and plastered a smile on her face.  
'Yep I am fine. Whitney just reminded me of an essay that we have to do' she looked at Whitney for help.  
'That's right. It's an English essay on Robert Frost. You know the poet'  
'Yeah I do. I studied him back in school. I can help you out if you want.' Hoping she would take him up on the offer, which meant more time he got to spend with her.  
'Thanks Ethan but I've got to do it by myself' Teresa missed the frown on Ethan's face but Whitney didn't. She noted that he looked crushed almost disappointed. 'What was that about?' she thought. 

****

~~~ Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thank You~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	11. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10   
'Look I am going to go talk to Chad you guys have fun today. I'll talk to you later Teresa' Whitney said getting up and leaving the table.  
'Bye Whitney' Ethan and Teresa said at the same time.  
Whitney walked over to Chad.   
'Do you know what's up with Ethan?' she asked.  
'No but he's definitely acting weird. He was starting to talk like Teresa before'   
'What do you mean?'  
'He was saying that he was meant to be with the chick he's in love with and that she will be in love with him. When I told him that he was starting to sound like Teresa, he sounded quiet interested.' He stopped and thought about it, 'you don't think that Ethan could be in love with Teresa do you?'  
Whitney looked up shocked then looked over at to where Ethan and Teresa were sitting. She noticed that Ethan was very attentive to Teresa and he had a huge smile over his face. Then she remembered his response to Teresa's knock back when he offered help.  
'Chad I think you need to talk to Ethan. It is a definitely possibility. He looked really dejected when Teresa knocked him back before.'   
'Ethan asked Teresa out?'  
'No Teresa made up that we had to do an essay for English to disguise that we were talking about Ethan and he looked heartbroken.'  
'What I don't get is why he would tell us that he was in love with someone else when its Teresa.'  
'Maybe because we are Teresa's closest friends, and we would tell her.' Whitney stated.  
'That would explain it. He is convinced that Teresa only likes him as a best friend.' Chad agreed. Whitney took a few minutes to let everything sink in.   
'I just thought of something. I have to go talk to Miguel' she kissed Chad goodbye then raced out of the café.   
'So what do you want to do first?' Teresa asked. They had been sitting in the booth talking about pretty everything and as much as she liked it being this close to Ethan without being able to do anything was starting to kill her.   
'How about we go back to the beach for a swim and then roller blading' he suggested.   
'Okay but we have to go home and change clothes because it is starting to heat up outside.'  
'Okay lets leave then' they got up and said goodbye to Chad who gave Ethan a smile and a little nudge that completely confused him and they made their way to their houses to get changed.  
They went to the mansion and Teresa waited downstairs while Ethan changed. While waiting Ivy, who had obviously just woken up, walked in.  
'Teresa what on earth are you doing here this early?'  
'Good morning Mrs. Crane, I am waiting for Ethan. I told him that we could do whatever he wants to do today. Just trying to get him out of the house.'  
'You are such a good friend to him. Why don't you take the next week off and concentrate on getting Ethan back to his usual self.'   
'No Mrs. Crane, I couldn't do that. I would have so much to do when I came back and I kind of need the money for college' she protested.  
'Nonsense Teresa, I did the job before you started it I can handle it for a week and I can still pay you, you are just switching your services from me to Ethan'  
'Oh thank you Mrs. Crane. Ethan will be back to his normal self in no time'   
At that moment Ethan came back downstairs.  
'Good Morning Mother, what on earth got you up this early on a Saturday?'  
'Well I have to get a head start on my work since Teresa is taking the week off.'   
Ethan was confused. 'Teresa you didn't tell me you were going on a trip'  
'She isn't' Ivy replied before Teresa could. 'She is going to cheer you up and get you back to your normal self for the next week. Now I understand that you are going out today so goodbye. I need coffee.' Ivy walked out of the room.  
'Wow so you are going to be devoting all your attention to me for the next week.' Ethan said smiling devilishly.  
'Yup and I am getting paid to do it' she replied trying to wipe the smile off his face, but it worked a little too well.  
Ethan froze at Teresa's comment. She was only hanging out with him because his mother was paying her.   
'Um I'm not feeling well. Can I take a rain check on today' he said while backing up the stairs.  
Teresa after seeing his reaction realized he had taken it the wrong way quickly stepped in front of him to block his path.  
'Ethan, what's with the sudden change of heart? You were so excited a second ago'  
'Yeah well things change' he said coldly. And went to move past her but she blocked his path once again.  
'Ethan is this about what I just said? Because if it is you completely took it the wrong way'  
'How should I have taken it then Teresa? You made it sound like you were being paid to spend time with me.' He said rather harshly.  
'Ethan your mother offered me the week off so I could help you get back to your normal self. I thanked her for the offer but said I couldn't do it because I need the money for when I go to college. She then told me that she would still pay me my normal pay, because I was switching my services from her to you. So you see I get paid to do something that I love to do, kick back and relax with my best friend. I am sorry that the way I said it hurt you, but that was not how I meant it to come out. I'm sorry'   
Ethan felt terrible he should have known Teresa would never do something like that to him. She was his best friend.   
'No Teresa I am sorry. I should never have thought that you would do that to me. I guess I have to work on my trust issues. I am just a little edgy lately.'  
'It's alright' she said giving him a hug, 'We'll just add it to list of things you have to work through this week'   
Ethan loved the feelings going through him when she hugged him. She a few steps higher so they were the same height. He loved how she fit in his arms so perfectly and wished that she would be there forever.  
Pulling back slightly he spoke 'how about we go to the beach?'  
'Sounds like a plan but I still have to stop at home'   
'Alright lets leave'  
They both headed out the door  


****

~~~ Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thank You~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11  
Whitney had been all over town trying to find Miguel. The only place she had left to try was The Bennett's. She knew she should have gone there straight away after all Miguel and Kay had been inseparable since they started dating. Knocking on the door she wasn't surprised when Miguel answered it.  
'Hey Whitney. Simone's inside come on in.' he said opening the door so she could come inside.  
'Actually Miguel I need to speak to you' she almost laughed at the shock on his face.  
'if this is about Teresa and he Ethan fetish-' Whitney cut him off  
'I wanted to know if you found someone to take Teresa to the prom. She told me that she let you pick out her surprise date, and I was wondering if you had any luck?'  
'Actually I found the perfect guy for her' he announced proudly.  
'Well whoever he is you have to tell him that you found someone better' she said hastily.  
'Whoa, Whitney calm down. I'm sorry but there is no way I am telling this guy he is no longer Teresa's date. I can't do that to him.'  
'But I know someone better'  
'I am not backing down Whitney this guy is head over heels in love with Teresa and I can't just tell him he can't take her anymore' he couldn't believe that Whitney didn't trust his choice.  
'Miguel I am sure that he likes Teresa a lot but I think she would like my choice a hell of a lot more' she was really starting to get annoyed. Whoever Miguel had could not compare to Ethan.  
'Okay Whitney who is this person that you insist replaces my choice' he asked  
'Well I only just figured it out by I think that Ethan has feelings for Teresa. I think that you should ask Ethan to take her' she announced feeling positive that he would back down. That was until she heard him laughing at her.  
'Whats so funny?' she asked getting annoyed.  
'You think that I should ask Ethan to take Teresa to her prom. You honestly believe that Ethan has strong feelings for Teresa?' he asked still laughing  
'Yes I honestly believe that Ethan is head over heels in love with Teresa. Wait a minute,' something about that phrase sounded familiar, then looking ay Miguel she saw he was no longer laughing but wearing a smug grin, 'Don't tell me that you knew' she finished after realizing what was going on and why Miguel had refused to change Teresa's date.  
'Yes I knew.'  
'But how we only just figured it out about an hour ago.'  
'You remember when Teresa took Ethan prom dress shopping as punishment?' seeing Whitney nod he continued 'Well I saw him just after he dropped Teresa off at home and the reason that it was so much of a punishment was because he had to see Teresa look gorgeous all day. I caught him on his feelings when he showed particular interest in who I was going to ask to go to the prom with Teresa. It was so funny, he was stuttering and couldn't string a sentence together. But you can't tell Teresa. She has no idea, I told Ethan that for the days leading up to the prom he has to get her use to the idea of him dating her because he thinks that she doesn't like him that way' he started laughing  
'I think that Ethan would be quite surprised if he knew the truth' Whitney said laughing along with Miguel.  
'Yeah and Teresa would probably die of shock.'  
'Well let's just hope that Ethan can make Teresa "fall in love" with him'  
Ethan waited in the car while Teresa went inside to get changed. Five minutes later she re-emerged changed into a short denim skirt, aqua tank top, thongs and a bag carrying her other gear. Ethan had never seen Teresa in something so casual and she took his breathe away.   
'Ready to leave?' she asked getting in the car and throwing her stuff in the back.  
'Yeah. Are you changing into your swimmers when we get to the beach?' he questioned.  
'No silly I'm already wearing them.' She laughed.  
Ethan was about to lose it he could see that she was wearing minimal amounts of clothing and could not see a hint of any swimmers. His body was starting to react in the wrong way and he had to slow his breathing before something happened and he embarrassed himself.  
Moments later they pulled into a parking spot at the beach, got their stuff and headed down to find a spot.  
'So where should we park?' Teresa asked  
'I don't know you pick a spot; I can't remember the last time I went to the beach.'  
'Okay' she found a spot and dumped her bag then got her towel out and spread it over the sand. Ethan watched her every move, she had an aura of perfection.   
'less than two weeks and she will be mine' he thought to himself, 'So are we going swimming?' he asked peeling off his shirt, leaving him wearing only his board shorts.   
Teresa looked up and her breath caught in her throat. He had taken off his shirt and his perfectly chiselled golden chest was showing. He certainly was a specimen of fitness. Quickly getting over the site she quickly agreed and began taking off her clothes.  
Ethan watched as Teresa took off her tank top and skirt to reveal a turquoise bikini underneath, it emphasized her amazing complexion and her amazing figure. The heat within his body was staring to rise as he watched her rub sunscreen lotion into her skin. He so needed to get in the water soon or he would not be responsible for his actions.   
When he saw she was finished applying sunscreen he picked her up and started running down the beach. Teresa was completely shocked by Ethan's actions and was screaming for him to put her down. Other people on the beach saw them as a young couple in love.   
'Ethan this so isn't funny. Put me down now' she demanded. By now Ethan was waist high in the water and had a massive grin on his face. He was enjoying the feeling of Teresa in his arms and didn't exactly want to put her down.  
'You really want me to put you down?'  
'Yes, put me down now or you'll pay' she said   
pretending to be angry at him.  
'Your wish is my command' he smiled at her and then lifted her above his head and let go of her letting her fall into the ocean.   
Teresa couldn't believe he had dumped her into the ocean. She was so going to get him back.  


****

~~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~~

~~~~Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12  
Ethan had just dumped Teresa into the water and was laughing so hard he was easy target and Teresa who was still under the water pulled his legs out from underneath him.   
He fell down and was now kneeling in the water still laughing. Teresa resurfaced slightly angry.  
'Hey you're not supposed to be laughing that   
was my payback for you dumping me' she said mocking anger.  
'Yeah I know but it's so funny. I was just doing what you asked me to do. You wanted to be put down and I did.' He said still laughing.   
'Okay,' she replied lightening up, 'but did you really have to just drop me? You could have just put me down'  
'Now where is the fun in that?'   
'Fine but I think my payback was not enough, perhaps we need to go on another shopping spree' she said raising her eyebrow at the suggestion. Immediately his laughter ceased.  
Ethan's mind flashed back to their last shopping spree and pictures of Teresa modeling dresses went running through his head.   
'No, no. Really I think that you got your payback.' He said hoping she wouldn't subject him to more shopping.  
'Come on Ethan, our shopping spree wasn't that bad was it?' she asked curious at his resistance.  
'No but I have a limit of shopping that I can cope with and I pretty much reached that when I went with you.'  
Teresa was slightly hurt by his comment but pushed it down. They continued to play and swim in the water for about another half hour.   
'I'm going to go work on my tan okay' she announced to Ethan and made her way out of the water lying down on her back when she got to her towel. She put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes.  
Ethan watched as she walked out of the water. His eyes followed her the entire way as she walked up the beach. He settled back into the water near the shores edge lying on his stomach watching Teresa. He had a wonderful vantage point and spent a very long time just watching her. He had never met anyone like her, she was such a breathe of fresh air. She had swept into his life and he was not about to let her leave. He had a week to get her to be his, fortunately she would be spending most of that time with him thanks to his mother. He had many thoughts of what they could do for the next week. Hopefully they would work and she would be his.   
Teresa had been sun baking in the sun for a fairly long time turning over every now and then to get an even tan. Suddenly a weird feeling ran through her body, it was like someone was watching her. Okay she knew she was okay to look at and she really shouldn't have worn the bikini she was wearing, that was for Ethan's benefit. Not that it was going to do much good. Sitting up she looked around and saw someone coming towards her. Taking her glasses off she saw a young guy making his way over. In the background behind him she saw a group of guys obviously his friends cheering him on. When he got to her he kneeled down next to her and spoke.  
'Hi gorgeous, I'm Patrick and my friends have just dared me $50 to come over here and ask you out, so how about it??'   
Teresa looked at him he was quite cute he had dark brown hair and eyes a decent tan and great body. He was definitely easy on the eyes.  
'Um sorry Patrick, but I'm not interested. Beside I don't know anything about you' She answered.  
'Well can I at least have you name before I give you my life story' he smiled  
'Sorry, I'm Teresa' she replied extending her hand. He shook her hand and continued.   
'Well I'm a business major freshman year at Harmony Uni. I am 19years old and I'm originally from Castleton. Now let me guess. You are a model probably 19 or 20yrs old. Taking a break from the Paris catwalks and you've come to Harmony because it is a quiet town and you don't want to deal with fans. How right am I?' he said laughing  
'Well as flattered as I am that you think that, you are not even close. I am 18yrs old, doing my last year at Harmony High and have never done any modeling in my life.' She laughed actually enjoying his company.  
Ethan had been watching Teresa ever since she had laid down, he had seen the group of guys checking his Teresa out and was not impressed at all. When one of them had approached Teresa his tempered went soaring. But what could he do she didn't belong to him. He was forced to watch this guy flirt with Teresa. She seemed to be buying the act. This guy was only talking to her because of her looks. He had no idea what a beautiful person she was beneath the exterior. He knew how guys thought and when he couldn't stand it any more he got out of the water and began walking over to their spot. He plastered a fake smile on.   
'Hey Teresa how was you nap?' he asked while bending over and picking up his towel to dry himself off. Teresa broke from her conversation when Ethan came back.  
'Ethan hey it was good. Oh Patrick this is Ethan, Ethan Patrick' she said introducing the two males. Ethan and Patrick shook hands and exchanged greetings.  
'Hey have I seen you around before. You look very familiar' Patrick asked  
'I don't think so' Ethan replied hoping he wasn't about to be recognized as the Crane heir.  
'I know what it is. You're Ethan Crane.' *damn* Ethan thought. 'Wow! Pleasure to meet you. Oh my Teresa I didn't realize you were with someone. Ethan I am so sorry for hitting on your girlfriend.' Patrick apologized. 'You have a great girlfriend Ethan, you're a lucky guy. I'll see you around Teresa. You should really think about that career I mentioned, I think that you'd be great' Teresa stared at him as he left; he had thought Ethan was her boyfriend. 'If only' she thought.  
Ethan was also stunned, had this guy seen something between him and Teresa. He didn't know what he had seen but it gave him hope. Breaking out of his daze, he needed to change the topic.  
'Okay so what are we doing next??' Teresa had been in a daze also but was bought back by Ethan's voice.  
'Um I don't know it is your day after all'  
'Okay how about we get some takeaway for lunch and go back to the mansion and watch videos all afternoon. I think the sun is getting a bit too hot' he said but really referring to his body temperature while looking at Teresa in next to nothing.  
'Yeah okay sounds good' she agreed.   
So that got dressed packed up their stuff and headed to Ethan's car to get the food. They made their way to a take out shop to get hamburgers and chips, and then headed to the house.   
'So what movies do you have that we can watch?' Teresa asked.  
'Well I we have a video library of nearing 500, so there are lots to choose from. My favorites I keep in my room though.' He answered  
'So who's going to choose the first video?' she asked when they pulled up at the mansion.   
'Well,' he smiled 'I say the first to get to my room get to pick' at that he started to race out of the car. Unfortunately Teresa read his mind and was already ahead of him and inside. Ethan was also weighed down with the bag of food. But made up for it with his legs. They were a lot longer than Teresa's and he could take the steps two at a time. When they reached his door they were even and both went crashing through the door at the same time laughing.  
'I won' Ethan announced.  
'No you didn't I did' Teresa protested. They were so busy arguing that they didn't see the visitor sitting on Ethan's bed.  
'What makes you think you won? I beat you through the door' Teresa debated.  
'Yes and who had to carry the food?' he said moving forward to get past Teresa and put it down. But froze when he noticed the third person in the room. Teresa noticed him stop and turned around to see what was happening.  
The visitor spoke, 'Hello Ethan'  
'Gwen' he chocked

****

~~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~~

~~~~Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13  
'Surprised to see me?' she said laughing.  
'You could say that. You left and I told you not to come back.' He said angrily.  
'I know but I really wanted to talk to you about everything that happened. Teresa could you leave us alone so we can talk'   
'No Teresa you don't have to leave. Gwen you can't just come in here and expect me to drop everything   
for you. Teresa and I had plans'  
'Ethan it's okay. You need to talk to Gwen. I'll go do some work in ivy's office so she doesn't have that much while I'm not here.' she said leaving the room.  
'Teresa please don't leave the mansion' he asked pleadingly.  
'Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye Gwen.'  
Ethan watched Teresa leave and then turned his attention back to Gwen.  
'What are you doing here?' he asked testily   
'Well I originally came back to talk about our wedding-'  
'All the plans were cancelled the day after you left' he cut her off.  
'That's Okay. Ethan why did you even want to marry me?'  
'What kind of a question is that?' he asked taking a seat in his desk chair.  
Gwen sat down on his bed facing him. 'It's just that. you know how important my career is too me and how hard I have worked to please my father. And when all my hard work is about to fall through you tell me I have to choose between you and my fathers acceptance. That isn't fair. Now did you really want to marry me or not?'  
'Yes Gwen I did want to marry you. But some things happened over the past year to change that. I proposed because it was the next thing to do in our relationship. I didn't want to end it at the time. Also our parents were expecting it, with the merge and all.'  
'What has changed your mind now?' she asked quietly.  
'A lot of things. The night that you left, when Crystal was shot and I was down at the wharf. I was with Teresa.'  
'What?' she shouted.   
'Teresa was the one who called me. And she was down there with me, comforting me. She was there for me when I needed her.'  
'Ethan you could have taken me with you we were together that night.'  
'I know that but… you don't want to hear this'  
'Yes Ethan I do. I want to know why our relationship dissolved'   
'That night when we were together I think I hallucinated because when I told you I loved you I saw Teresa's face.'  
'You've got to be kidding me right?' Gwen asked completely shocked.  
'I'm sorry but I'm not' he said lowering his head.  
'So you mean to tell me that you thought I was Teresa when we made love that night. Oh god. I have never been so embarrassed. How could you Ethan?'  
'No Gwen It was only for a few seconds. Honestly I knew it was you that I was with.' He got up and walked over to the bed sitting down next to her.  
'Ethan how long have you and Teresa been together?' she asked not wanting to know the answer.  
'Teresa and I aren't together' he replied shocked.  
'Ethan from what you just told me it sounds like you are in love with her. Aren't you?'  
'When you walked away from me that night I should have been heartbroken Gwen. We had been together forever, but I wasn't. when I sat down and thought about it I realized that I did have very strong feelings for her. We have grown very close over that past year. Then with you gone and spending time with her on the wedding I think my feelings grew into love. My feelings for Teresa have only just started to show. I would look at her and could stare at her for ages and just get lost in her beauty. I did things with Teresa that I would never even imagine doing with you-'  
'Ethan I don't want to discuss your sex life with Teresa' she said bitterly.  
'What! No Gwen I am not with Teresa in any way. Do you remember when I went up to the Crane cabin with Chad?'  
'Yes you were discussing music'  
'Well Teresa and Whitney were supposed to be staying at the lodge but their reservation was lost so Teresa, who still had the key to cabin from the last time she came up, said they could stay at the cabin. When they found that we were there, they decided to leave in the morning. Just after they left they got caught in an avalanche. We went after them and when I found Teresa she wasn't breathing. I had to do mouth to mouth. When we told her what had happened she got really depressed. So Chad and I dressed up as Italian waiters to make them laugh. I also sang to her and did my Elvis impersonation'   
'You dressed up as Elvis?' she asked skeptically.  
'Yes Gwen, I also sang with her.'  
'I never knew you sang' she said quietly, 'I guess there is a lot of stuff I don't know about you'   
'Because I kept it hidden from you, Cranes aren't supposed to have fun it is all about social appearances and being proper. I didn't feel comfortable doing that stuff in front of you. Whenever I am with Teresa I feel like I can just be Ethan and not Ethan Crane. I never had that comfort with you. I know that you probably don't want to be hearing this but I have to tell you'  
'Thank you for being honest with me Ethan, It's okay I wasn't completely honest with you either. The reason that I was spending so much time away was because I met someone. But my father found out and was angry and said I couldn't jeopardize the merger. When I was with this guy I felt the same way you did when you are with Teresa. When you gave me the chance to leave, I took it. I just really wanted to be with him. And if I told my father that you had broken it off it would be okay. Apparently father has spoken to Julian and they are going to continue with the merger even without the marriage.'  
'You're kidding.' He replied shocked   
'Nope Julian did a huge speech about needing to base marriages on love not business. He said your heart wasn't in the marriage so he couldn't allow it to happen.'  
'So what are you going to do now?'  
'I'm getting married' she announced  
'Wow that was quick, congratulations Gwen. I'm glad that you are happy' he said giving her a hug.   
'Thank you Ethan, so you aren't angry at me?'  
'No as long as you are happy'   
'Thanks so what is going on between you and Teresa?' she asked.  
'Straight to the point aren't you?' he said smiling.  
'Would you have me any other way?' she retaliated.  
'No I guess not. We are just friends. Teresa is the best thing that has happened in my life and she is my best friend. But she has no romantic feelings for me' he stated.  
'So what are you going to do about this little dilemma?'  
'Well Miguel is on my side and has arranged for me to take Teresa to her prom next Saturday'   
'Does Teresa know this?'  
'No she asked Miguel to find her a prom date and when I enquired how his search was going he picked up on my feelings for her and is helping me out'   
'You know my fiancé is in town with me. Why don't you and Teresa come out to dinner with us tomorrow night? I can arrange for us to have an 'emergency' half way through leaving you and her alone in a nice restaurant. What do you say?' she asked raising her eyebrows at him.  
'I say you are too good to be true. Your fiancé is one lucky guy' he said hugging her.   
'Okay well since I interrupted your afternoon why don't I go ask Teresa and you go reheat your cold food.'  
'Okay she's in my mothers office' he said and then left to reheat the food.  
Teresa had been in Ivy's office for almost an hour. She was really worried about Ethan even though he was in love with someone else Gwen had hurt him when she left and she had no idea what was going on behind the closed doors of Ethan's room. She had walked past once or twice hoping to hear what was going on but couldn't hear anything so she returned to the office in an attempt to do work.  
It wasn't working. There was only one thing on her mind and that was Ethan. He was always on her mind; she was in love with him after all. As hard as she tried she just couldn't push the feelings out of her heart.  
But there was something else bugging her. Down on the beach when she was talking to Patrick and Ethan came back from swimming. Patrick had assumed that Ethan and her were together. She knew that they were close friends but Ethan hadn't corrected Patrick? He just went onto what they would do next. Why had he not corrected him? They weren't going out not even close to it. He was in love with someone else.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door 'come in' she answered. She thought that it was probably Ethan coming to tell her about what had just happened but she was completely shocked when Gwen walked through the door.  
'Hey Teresa can we talk?' Gwen asked taking a seat on the other side of the desk.  
'Umm yeah sure' she replied  
'I know that you are probably angry at me right now for leaving Ethan the way I did but from we just discussed, neither one of us were happy in the relationship. We are both in love with other people.'   
'You mean you were with someone else while you were with Ethan?'  
'Yes I have told Ethan this and he understands that we were both under pressure from our families. But it has all been sorted out.'  
'How has it been sorted out?' Teresa asked  
'Well my father was quite angry that we weren't getting married and thought that the merger wasn't going to go through. But Julian convinced him that a marriage was not necessary for the merger to take place especially one that was not based on love.'  
'Julian said this?'  
'Apparently Julian is a big romantic under his hard exterior. Who would have thought? Any way the reason I am here is because I am engaged and I would love for you and Ethan to have dinner with us tomorrow night? How about it?'  
'Well if Ethan agrees I'll go along' she said reluctantly.  
'Teresa I know we were never the best of friends but I would really like for you to be my maid of honor at my wedding. You are such a good friend to Ethan and I. I'd really love for you to do it for me'   
'Gwen I can't do that.' she protested   
'Why not? Most of my friends are so superficial. It would really mean a lot to me. I'd also love for you to help co-ordinate it with me. You see I loved the plans that you had for the wedding and I would pay you of course and you would have plenty of time and people under you.'  
'Wow Gwen I don't know what to say'  
'Say yes. Please' she begged.  
'Okay' She agreed. Gwen immediately jumped up and went around to hug Teresa.   
'Now Ethan is waiting for you to watch movies in his room. I understand that you are trying to cheer him up.'  
'Yes he has been quite depressed lately'   
'I know he said he was in love with someone else. I know her; she is a wonderfully generous person. A lot like you Teresa.' Gwen hinted.  
Teresa looked at Gwen and then nodded. 'As long as Ethan is happy, that's all that matters.' she smiled sadly.   
Gwen noticed the sadness in her tone and thought that perhaps Teresa had feelings for Ethan. Wow Ethan might be wrong. It would make things a lot easier.   
'Well I have to be going I'll see you tomorrow night. And thank you for everything.' She said and walked out. Teresa watched as she left and took a moment to think about what Gwen had said, "she is a wonderfully generous person. A lot like you Teresa". 'So if she was a lot like me. Then why can't it be me?' Teresa asked herself and then left to find Ethan.  


****

~~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~~

~~~~Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14  
Teresa wandered down the hall to find Ethan's empty, walking in she surveyed the rooms surroundings. It was the same as always. She walked over and sat on the bed. Looking at the bedside table to find a clock she found the same picture that she had seen days earlier, only it had been enlarged and more photos had been added next to it all of the two of them. There was one from the charity dinner for the hospital, when they were dancing. There was one from when they went to the wharf a few months ago, when there was a carnival was on. The photo that confused her most was the one that she saw sitting on his work desk. Getting up she walked over to the desk and carefully picked up the frame. It was a beautiful silver fame with gold trimming. The photo within the frame had been taken when they won best couple at the wedding planner event. She had no idea where he got the photo from; she didn't even have a copy. Ethan was in a black tux looking as sexy as ever, she was standing next to him in the wedding dress the organizers had given her and Ethan's arm was wrapped around her shoulders while hers were wrapped around his waist. They looked so natural together. But why would Ethan have this photo in such an elaborate frame on his desk. If she were an outsider coming into the room and not knowing about Ethan, she would think that it was an actual wedding photo.   
Teresa laughed at herself when she thought of that. Ethan was her best friend, that's why the photo was there. They were best friends, that's all it was. He was in love with someone else. He had told her she didn't know the person who had captured his heart. But Gwen said that she knew the person.   
Once again Teresa was stumped. Why would Ethan have opened up to someone who had broken his heart? Well not completely but she was his best friend, why didn't he tell her.  
'Teresa, where are you?' she heard Ethan call from the hallway. Replacing the frame on the desk. She walked to the door where she was met by Ethan.  
Ethan had been downstairs heating up the food, when Gwen had come in to say goodbye and told him that Teresa was waiting in his room. Just the thought of Teresa was enough to make him forget about their food and had him running back to his room. When he got there the door was slightly ajar and he found himself watching Teresa walk around his room. He loved to just watch her it was his favorites past time. He watched as she looked at the photos he had around the room of the two of them. He could dream that they were actually together. He watched with particular interest as she spotted the photo he had on his desk. The emotions that flashed across her face ranged from happiness to confusion and he thought he saw a hint of sadness. She had picked up the photo and run her fingers over it. She was so beautiful. Less than a week and she would be his and he would have a legitimate reason to have her photos by his bed. He decided to announce himself. Stepping back to the top of the stairs he called out.  
'Teresa, where are you?' he then met her at his door, 'there you are. Now the food is being reheated as we speak so what movie do you want to watch?'  
'Um Ethan I really just want to go home, I think the sun affected me a bit too much today.' She said trying to make an excuse to leave.  
'You can't leave,' he said using his best puppy pout, 'we were about to watch a movie. It is my day, besides I need to talk to you about what happened with Gwen. As my best bud you are required to listen to me.' He finished pulling her into a hug. 'Puleeezzze'  
'Okay' Teresa smiled, 'but we are watching a quiet movie I can't handle any action films.'  
'Deal but first we talk' he said turning her around and directing her to his bed.  
They both climbed on and Teresa grabbed a pillow and sat at the foot of the bed hugging it. Ethan sat leaning against the remaining pillows at the head of the bed.  
'Alright Ethan you wanted to talk. Then talk' Teresa said once she was comfortable.  
'Don't sound so happy Resa, you could at least sound a little bit interested' he replied laughing.  
'Resa? What was that?' she asked curiously.  
'What you don't like it? I figured as much as I like the name Teresa it sounds a little to formal so from now on I am calling you Resa. It suits you better. Anyway I wanted to tell you what happened with Gwen.'  
'I already know most of it she told me. You were both in love with other people and you were both a lot happier. She also asked me to go to dinner tomorrow night and asked me to be her maid of honor.'   
'Yeah I know she told me she was going to ask you.'  
'So everything is okay between the two of you?'  
'Yep. We understood that we both were in love with other people and that we were both staying in the relationship for the business merger. But it's a good thing.'  
'Ethan, we're meeting Gwen's fiancé tomorrow night. But there is just something that I need to know' she said quietly  
'Sure ask away, I am an open book.' He replied confidently.  
'Who stole your heart?' Ethan immediately was quiet, he should have known the topic would come up sooner or later and he kicking himself that he wasn't prepared better.  
'I can't tell you that' he said quickly  
'You told Gwen' she retaliated  
'No I didn't'   
'Then why did she tell me she knew who she was' Ethan looked up shocked. 'I going to have to tell Gwen to keep quiet' he thought.  
'Gwen caught me on my feelings for this person. I couldn't lie to her.'   
'But why can you tell her and not me?'   
'I didn't tell her she guessed' he stated, 'Now about tomorrow, we are going to the seascape so what time do you want me to pick you up?' he said smiling and hoping he had just avoiding confrontation.  
Teresa knew he was avoiding the topic but decided to leave it. Ethan could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be.   
'I don't know Ethan. We're meeting them at eight so how about quarter to eight.'  
'Great. Now what shall we watch.'  
Ethan woke up and noticed the light streaming through the windows. He noticed that he was still fully dressed and when he went to roll over he noticed something next to him. When he rolled over he found himself face to face with Teresa. Sitting up he tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was watching movies with her. He looked at her curled up on his bed. God he loved this woman. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Hell she was beautiful all the time. Reaching down he gently brushed a piece of hair away from his face and he felt his heart swell when he saw her smile. His moment was interrupted by a soft knock at his door. Racing over before the person woke Teresa up, he was greeted by Ivy.  
'Good morning Ethan, is Teresa awake yet?' she whispered  
' No she isn't. I don't have the heart to wake her.'  
'She does look very peaceful.' She said looking at Teresa asleep on the bed. Ethan followed her eyes and couldn't find the strength to take his eyes off her.  
'Yeah she does. Oh man I should call Pilar. She is probably worried.' He said quickly heading for his phone.   
'Ethan I called Pilar last night. Everything is fine. You were both asleep when I checked on you at 9:00pm. You both actually looked very comfortable. Is there anything going on between you two?' she said raising her eyebrows.  
Ethan pushed his mother out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.  
'Ethan what is going on?'  
'I am in love with Teresa' he announced  
'No kidding, is there anything going on between you?'  
'Not yet, give me a week and I'll get back to you' he said smiling.  
'Alright sweetie, I think you should wake Teresa up and take her home. Pilar wanted her home before ten and it's nine now'   
'But she looks so peaceful' he complained and opened the door to prove his point.   
'Sorry Ethan but Pilar wants her home'   
'Alright, I'll talk to you later'  
Ethan shut the door after her and went over to wake Teresa up.   
'Resa wake up' he said quietly while gently shaking her.   
Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Ethan sitting on the bed in front of her.  
'Ethan what are you doing in my room this early?' she asked  
Ethan laughed slightly before answering. 'Resa we are in my room and you're in my bed.' he stated  
'What?' she sat up and looked around. She was in Ethan's room in his bed and he was next to her waking her up.  
'Settle down Resa. We fell asleep watching the movies last night.'  
'Oh okay, I have to call mama, she will be worried,' she said getting off the bed and running her fingers through her hair. Ethan got up and stopped her.  
'Resa my mother called Pilar last night. Now I am going to take you home, do you want something to eat before we leave?'  
'No it's okay, I'll eat when I get home. Can we leave now?' Ethan laughed.   
'Yeah sure I just want to wash my face, to wake up a bit more. Meet me downstairs.'  
So Ethan met Teresa downstairs and drove her home.  
'So I'll see you at just before eight tonight?'   
'Yep sure Ethan'   
She then turned and walked inside trying to get   
over the fact she had just spent the night in Ethan's bed. Waking up and looking into his eyes were like heaven. But it was a one off experience that had just made the healing process a one bit more difficult.  
Ethan watched as Teresa walked inside and then drove off home wandering what Gwen had up her sleeve tonight to help Teresa realize she belonged with him.

~~~~ Please Give The Feed Back ~~~~

~~~~ Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15  
*Ring ring*   
'Hello?'   
'Hey whit it's me. I need help'  
'What do you need help with?'  
'Ethan is picking me up in just less than two hours and I have no idea what to wear' Teresa said in a panicky voice.  
'Teresa what are you talking about?' Whitney asked  
'We're going to the seascape and I need help'  
'Alright I'll be right over and I will bring some dresses with me'  
'Thanks whit see ya soon'   
Teresa hung up the phone and then began pacing around the room. She didn't know why. She figured that she was asked to go so Ethan wouldn't be a loner when he met Gwen's fiancé. Nothing was ever going to happen between her and Ethan. She knew that. Ethan was in love with someone else and somehow Gwen knew who she was. How was that possible? Ethan had commented so many times how Gwen didn't know the real Ethan Crane and how she did? How then was it possible that that Gwen knew who he was in love with and she didn't? She had guessed which made it even worse. The doorbell interrupted Teresa thoughts. Racing down the stairs she opened the door expecting Whitney to be standing there. Instead there was a deliveryman standing on her front porch.  
'Can I help you?' she asked  
'yes I have a delivery for Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.'  
'That's me'   
'Great sign here' he replied and thrust a clipboard   
in her hands. Once Teresa signed her name he took it back handed her the box and left. Teresa was shocked that he had been so rude. She was still standing in the doorway holding the box a few minutes when Whitney showed up.  
'Hey Teresa. Whatcha got there?' she asked pointing to the box. Teresa coming out of her daze and seeing Whitney standing in front of her was confused.  
'Whitney when did you get here?' Whitney laughed at her response  
'I just got here. Whats caused you to be so out of it and what are you holding?'  
'I don't know I haven't opened it yet. Come in' they walked into the house and Teresa put the box down on the table. She noted there was a card and opened it and read it out loud  
**Dear Teresa,**

I want to thank you again for accepting to be my maid of honor and being a part of our wedding. please accept this as a gift in advance. Wear it tonight to dinner. 

****

Thanks again, 

Gwen & Brandon.  
'I'm sorry Teresa did I miss something. Who is Gwen and Brandon and why are you a maid of honor what is going on?'  
'Okay Gwen came back yesterday to settle things with Ethan. It turns out that they were both in love with other people. The merger is still going through but they aren't being forced to get married to each other, so Gwen is getting married and she asked me to be her maid of honor and help plan her wedding with her.'  
'And you are going to dinner tonight with Gwen and Brandon?' Teresa nodded. 'And Ethan will also be there?'  
'Yep I guess this solves my problem of what to wear tonight lets see what's in the box.' Teresa moved forward and removed the lid of the box and then removed the most beautiful gown she had every seen. Well it wasn't really a gown it was a bodice and skirt but they were both beautiful. The bodice was white strapless with glitter everywhere, tying at the back. The skirt was black satin and was absolutely gorgeous. Teresa was stunned as was Whitney.  
'Well what are you waiting for go try them on' Teresa grabbed the box and raced to her bedroom. Five minutes later Teresa re-emerged.  
'So how do I look?' Teresa looked amazing the top was high enough and the skirt was low enough to show off her toned midriff. The white looked amazing against her skin and the skirt was long enough to touch the ground and made her appear taller.  
'How do feel?' Whitney countered.  
'Like a princess' Teresa exclaimed as she spun around.  
'Now all you need is your prince. I think that you are definitely going to knock quite a few people speechless tonight' Whitney replied. 'Now lets go do your hair and make up.'  
Whitney followed Teresa back up to her room wandering how Ethan was going to react when he saw Teresa.  
Ethan was currently driving towards Teresa's house to pick her up. Gwen had called him earlier and said that she had sent Teresa a dress to wear so she would fit in. apparently it was a black and white ball at the seascape so everyone would obviously be in black and white. It was also a couple's night. He loved the sound of that, him and Teresa a couple. Less than a week he thought  
Teresa had just finished getting ready she had her hair slicked back into a low ponytail with a diamonds necklace and earrings. Walking downstairs she noticed Miguel had just come home.   
'Hey sis where are you going. You look beautiful'  
'Thanks Migs. I am going to the seascape with Ethan.' She stated flatly.  
'Whoa Ethan asked you out?' he replied shocked and hoping Ethan didn't ruin anything before the prom.  
'No we are meeting Gwen and her fiancé for dinner. You and I both know that Ethan would never ask me out. Although…' she trailed off.  
'Although what Teresa?' he asked smiling. Teresa shook her head.  
'It's nothing just my head playing tricks on me that's all. It's just that some things have been happening, when I'm with Ethan, it's nothing just my imagination.'  
'Okay well if you're sure. Oh that must be Ethan now' he said as a car pulled into the driveway.  
'Can you get the door? I'm going to get my purse from my room' she said heading back upstairs.  
Miguel opened the door, walked outside and greeted Ethan as he was getting out of the car.  
'Hey Ethan. How's it going?'   
'Good is Teresa ready?' he replied impatiently  
'Yeah don't sound so excited.' Miguel said laughing  
'Sorry can't help myself'   
'Well you might want to appear less eager. I had a visit from Whitney yesterday'  
'So what does that have to do with anything?'  
'She told me that I should drop whoever I had picked to take Teresa to the prom and ask you to take her'  
'Whitney knows? This can't be good'   
'Look Ethan Whitney knows Teresa really well. Maybe Teresa does like you. She would tell Whitney before me'  
'Yeah she would, wouldn't she' he said smiling.  
'Now with that in mind please hold off any more advances till the prom. Otherwise it will ruin everything'   
'Okay no more advances…' his voice trailed off as he saw Teresa coming out of the house.  
'I wondered where everyone was' she said smiling.  
Ethan was speechless. He had never seen Teresa look more beautiful.   
'Ethan are you okay?' Teresa asked. Realizing he was staring he snapped out of it.  
'Yeah I'm fine. You look beautiful.' She smiled back at him  
'Thank you, shall we leave?'  
'we shall. Bye Miguel'  
'see ya Ethan, remember what I said,' he moved forward and gave Teresa a hug 'bye sis, behave'   
Teresa pulled back smiling 'I won't be home too late'  
Teresa got into the car and Ethan backed out of the driveway.  
'What did Miguel say to you?' she asked.  
'Oh we have an understanding, that's all' he turned and smiled at her.  
'You are one strange man Ethan' she said laughing   
'Yeah but you still love me don't you?' he said playing their game  
'Yeah I do' she said to him and then 'more than you know' she muttered and looked out the window. But Ethan heard her  
'Did you say something?' he asked wondering if what he heard was real. Teresa was shocked he wasn't supposed to hear. She quickly covered.  
'No I didn't you must be hearing things' she said with a smile.  
'yeah I must be' he smiled at the road ahead knowing that what he heard was right. He couldn't wait for the prom.


	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16  
Ethan was on cloud nine when he walked into the seascape. He knew he had heard more than he was supposed to. When they entered pretty much all the men in the room turned to admire the beauty who had just entered. Teresa noticed and tensed immediately. Ethan noticed.  
'Its alright, just relax.' He whispered in her ear. she was shocked that he had read her mind but then smiled up at him thankful for the reassurance.   
'Thank you'  
'You're welcome now there's Gwen lets go'  
'So you're telling me that he was in love with this other chick while you were still with him? And now you are trying to get them together?'  
'Yes'   
'Don't you feel weird about this?'  
'No I found happiness with you so why shouldn't Ethan find happiness. Besides it will make me feel better about cheating on him when we were still together' Gwen said laughing.  
'But you said that he was in love with Teresa'  
'Yes but he never and hasn't ever acted on his feelings. So are you going to help me? She is going to be our wedding co-ordinate you know.'   
'I know. I'm alright really. I think that it is a wonderful thing that you are helping Ethan and whatever I can do to help count me in.'  
'Great' she smiled and kissed him, 'look there they are' she said pointing in Ethan and Teresa's direction.   
'You didn't tell me she was a model, I can't believe you left Ethan alone with her before we met'   
'She isn't a model, and I trusted her completely around Ethan.' Brandon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'What I trusted Teresa and still do. Don't get any ideas either she is for Ethan' she replied giving him a stern look.  
'I only have eyes for you my dear'   
When Ethan and Teresa reached the booth they all greeted each other and Ethan slid into the booth next to Gwen with Teresa and Brandon on the edges. When they were all seated Gwen made the introductions  
'Okay Ethan, Teresa I would like you to meet the love of my life Brandon'   
'Its nice to meet you' Ethan and Teresa replied at the same time. Brandon just smiled and gave Gwen a look. 'Wow these two were in sync' he thought.   
'Gwen thank you so much for the dress, It's beautiful.'   
'You're quite welcome. Consider it as an apology and a thank you.'   
'Apology for what?' she asked confused.  
'For all the hard work you had put into our wedding' she said taking Ethan's hand, 'and having to repeat that work again for my other wedding' she finished and leaned into Brandon.  
'It's no problem Gwen, I love what I do'   
They ordered their food and enjoyed the surroundings and pleasant atmosphere as they ate.  
They continued talking after eating were enjoying the music from the band that had just started playing. Teresa had excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ethan was watching the people on the dance floor.  
Gwen all of a sudden tensed. Brandon noticed this and immediately enquired what was wrong.  
'We have a problem?'  
'And that would be?' he probed further.  
'The blond on the other side of the room, that is about to come over here'  
'Oh why is she a problem' he asked looking in the direction Gwen had just pointed to.  
'She just is' she replied and leaned over to tell Ethan the situation and her plan while slipping her engagement ring into Ethan's hand.  
A ditzy blonde in a tacky red dress had made her way over to the table. Most men in the restaurant had followed her movements, as they knew her rep.  
'Gwen, Ethan it is so good to see you again' she announced as she reached their table.   
'Cindy' she said through clenched teeth, 'it's been a while'  
'I know since boarding school a long time. You know I read in the columns recently that you two were not together anymore is that true?'   
'Yes it is Cindy' Ethan responded, 'But Gwen and I are still the best of friends'  
'Really?' she spoke with an interested tone of voice, 'so that would mean that you are both single' she said emphasizing the last word and looking in Ethan's direction and going to sit down in Teresa's place  
'Actually' Gwen spoke quickly and stopping Cindy from sitting down, 'We are both engaged to other people' Ethan quickly agreed with what Gwen had just said.  
'Now that was quick, wasn't it' her snotty attitude starting to annoy Gwen, 'Well then you must be Gwen's fiancé right? I'm Cindy' she said holding out her hand and introducing herself to Brandon. He shook her hand quickly then wrapped his arm around Gwen.   
'Well we have one fiancé but where is the other Ethan?'   
Ethan saw Teresa coming back to the table and quickly replied 'Right behind you' and quickly getting he moved past Cindy to explain to Teresa the situation before Cindy saw the expression on her face.  
Teresa looked in the mirror in the bathroom making sure everything was in place and made her way back to the table.   
She could hear the conversation going on at the table as she drew closer and felt as though her heart had been ripped out when she heard Gwen say that both Ethan and herself were engaged to other people. He must have moved fast, she hadn't heard anything about it. But when the trashy blonde, there was no other way to describe her, asked where Ethan's partner was his eyes met hers and said it was her, quickly jumping up from the table he rushed towards her and wrapped her in a hug. She knew she must have had a shocked look on her face but what the hell was going on.   
'Ethan' she said pulling back, 'what is going on?' he was standing directly in front of her so she couldn't see what was happening at the table.  
'Look she is someone from school who was always trying to get between Gwen and I. She heard about our break up and is trying to make a play for me. I really dislike her and you obviously heard what just happened. Please just go along with it. I will be forever in debt to you' She looked into his pleading eyes and could tell he was desperate. Nodding in agreement he gave her another hug and slipped Gwen's ring on her finger.   
'Thank you so much, now smile we are suppose to be engaged' she put a smile on her face and then he turned her around and led her back to the table.

****

~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel51~~~~


	18. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17  
'Cindy this is the love of my life and future wife Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Teresa this is Cindy from school'   
'Nice to meet you' Teresa said extending her arm.  
'Same here' Cindy said taking Teresa's hand and then grabbing the other hand to admire the ring. 'Well what a beautiful ring, you know there once was a time when Ethan and I were close to that right Ethan?' she said slyly while trying to get closer to Ethan. He moved away quickly.  
'We were never together Cindy' he said quickly.  
'Sure we were, before Gwen, you just don't remember'  
'Cindy look it was nice to see you again, but we were having a nice night out so if you could excuse us then we could get back to it' Ethan said in an attempt to get rid of her while moving behind Teresa and wrapping his arms around her waist. Teresa immediately relaxed back into his arms as though it was the most natural thing in the world.   
'oh sure Ethan. I'll see you two around' she sauntered over to the bar and tried her luck there.  
Meanwhile Ethan still had his arms around Teresa and had no intentions of moving. Neither did Teresa who was quite comfortable. She sighed and looked up at him. 'So how long does this charade have to keep going?' she asked dreading the answer.   
'I think she got the message' he replied reluctantly removing his arms and sitting back down at the table. Teresa sat down next to him. The conversation drifted for the next hour or so with Ethan putting his arm around her every now and then when he noticed Cindy looking on their direction. Teresa didn't mind though, too bad it was only for one night. Teresa drifted her thoughts off into space. Tonight Ethan was her fiancé but as soon as she walked out of the restaurant it would all end.   
'Teresa' Teresa's thoughts were interrupted by a new voice, looking up she saw someone standing over her.  
'Patrick, wow, I hardly recognized you with clothes on' this commented caused Gwen to choke on her drink.  
'Oh sorry Gwen, I didn't mean it like that. I met Patrick at the beach two days ago. Patrick this is my friend Gwen and her fiancé Brandon, and you know Ethan'   
'Hi everyone, Ethan would you mind if I danced with Teresa?' he asked.  
'Um, its up to Teresa not me' Ethan stated.   
'Well Teresa what do you say?'  
'Okay, I'll be back later' she said getting up and following Patrick onto the dance floor.  
**Meanwhile back at the table.**  
'Ethan why did you do that?' Gwen hissed at Ethan.  
'Gwen its okay because he thinks Teresa is my girlfriend, plus its only one dance, how can that hurt?'  
'Ethan Cindy is still here. The point of you and Teresa being engaged was to get rid of Cindy. Now she is going to have an opening.'  
'Oh no' Ethan realized that Gwen was right he had to get out of there quick.  
'I'm going to go for a walk'  
'You look beautiful tonight' Teresa blushed at his compliment, 'I still say you should be a model'   
'Thank you, but I doubt I would make the height' she looked back over at the table and noticed that Ethan had left. Her eyes searched the room trying to find him but couldn't seen him anywhere.

'So Teresa how long have you and Ethan been together?' Patrick asked while they danced.  
'We aren't together Patrick' She stated sadly.  
'Really? Then why did you let me think that?'  
'I didn't let you think that. You just assumed we were together.'  
'But you said you weren't interested when I asked you out?' he replied confused.  
'That's because I'm not'   
'But Ethan didn't correct me and either did you. Why?'  
'Well I was in shock at your comment. Ethan's my best friend but we aren't together. I guess we were both in shock at your comment'   
'Okay then explain this ring' he said holding her hand in front of her face.   
'It's Gwen's ring' she said reclaiming her hand, they continued dancing.  
'Then why are you wearing her ring?'  
'I am doing Ethan a favor' his face twisted in confusion. She sighed and explained. 'Ethan was engaged to Gwen up until about a week ago. Gwen is now with Brandon and Ethan has some mystery woman who he is chasing. There was someone who they went to school with them here and Ethan didn't want to deal with her. She was always after him in school, so he asked me to pretend I was engaged to him for tonight.'   
'Interesting, so you are single?'  
'Yes'  
'So am I that disgusting that you wouldn't go out with me?' Teresa laughed at his comment.  
'No you aren't disgusting, far from it. I am just not interested'  
'So you want someone else then?'  
'Maybe but he isn't interested in me' she replied.  
'Well then he is an idiot who needs to open his eyes and see what he is missing out on' Teresa smiled at his comment  
'Thank you, I appreciate the vote of confidence'  
'Your welcome, and remember I will always be here if you changed your mind' Teresa smiled again and kissed his cheek.  
'I will remember, but I don't think I'll ever get over him, no matter how hard I try' just then the song finished and another started.  
'So can I get another dance?'  
'Sure' she agreed and they kept dancing.  
Ethan had been leaning against the frame in the doorway to the deck watching Teresa with Patrick. He saw them talk while they were dancing. He wondered what they were talking about, he noticed that Teresa was sad to begin with and he was obviously asking about her ring because he saw Patrick take Teresa's hand. It was what happened next that made his blood boil. Teresa was smiling at something Patrick said and then she kissed him, it was on the cheek, but that didn't matter. She was supposed to his. This prom deal was not working for him. He needed to call Miguel and get it straightened out now. He pushed himself off the frame and stormed outside and got out his mobile phone.  
Teresa who was dancing with Patrick had found Ethan in the doorway and saw the looks that he was sending their way. He looked angry and slightly hurt. She didn't know what was wrong with him, when she saw him storm outside she decided that she was going to find out. She stopped dancing and excused herself.  
'Patrick I think something is wrong with Ethan; I'm going to find out. Thank you for the dance.'  
'Your welcome, if Ethan doesn't wake up soon, I'll be at the beach.' He kissed her cheek and walked back to his friends.  
Teresa made her way back to the table. Sitting down she made her presence known to a very involved Gwen and Brandon.  
'Excuse me, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but what is wrong with Ethan?'  
'What do you mean?' Gwen replied.   
'Well he was watching me dance with Patrick and looked angry then he left'  
'Oh' Gwen had to think of something fast, 'he was just angry over something I said to him. He didn't like it. It had nothing to do with you. Look I'll go find him. Why don't you two talk I'll be back' Gwen excused herself and left.  
'So Teresa what do you have in mind for my wedding?' Brandon asked and set Teresa on a steam train of ideas.

~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	19. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18  
'No Miguel, I am going to tell her, she deserves to know how I feel about her' Ethan was arguing over the phone, a nearby couple had gotten scared by the volume of his voice and went back inside.  
'Miguel you don't have to watch other guys look at her and hope she doesn't fall for them and she gets taken away from me.' He was trying to explain how he felt but he wasn't getting through. 'Miguel I am in love with your sister and I am going to tell her before she gets taken away from me. I am going crazy here' Miguel gave his argument in return.   
'Alright I'll wait till Prom but if I something happens between now and then I am telling her whether you like it or not. Bye'  
Ethan slammed his phone shut and threw his hands in the air in frustration. Why on earth did he agree to this plan in the first place? Not only was he lying to Teresa, but he was denying himself the chance to be happy again.   
'Ethan' he heard a voice, he couldn't tell who it was and turned around cautiously. It was Gwen.  
'Gwen, what do you want?'   
'Well I was going to ask you why you are out here by yourself, but I guess I don't need to ask that. I heard your conversation with Miguel' she finished after getting a confused look.  
'Oh, I guess I should have been a bit more subtle then.'  
'Its understandable Ethan how you're feeling, but I have to agree with him I don't want you to get hurt. she just isn't ready for you to be declaring your feelings yet'  
'Well how is five days going to make any difference? Gwen I am completely head over heels for her and at the moment she doesn't feel the same way. My world is ending. I wish I was dead.' he leaned over the rails, held his head in his hands and started to cry. Gwen moved to comfort him but was stopped by another voice.  
'Ethan'**  
Moments earlier**  
Teresa had been talking to Brandon when she suddenly couldn't breathe. She had no idea where it had come from. Her chest was constricting and it felt as though someone had their hands around her throat and was squeezing. There was also a feeling of anger and her entire body was on fire because of this. Brandon had noticed that Teresa had stopped talking and was worried when he saw her struggle for air.  
'Come on Teresa' he said helping her up, 'Lets get you outside so you can get some fresh air.'  
They were walking out onto the balcony when they heard Ethan's voice  
'… Gwen I am completely head over heels for her and at the moment she doesn't feel the same way. My world is ending. I wish I was dead' Teresa once again felt the breathe escaping her, she saw Ethan collapse on the railing and truly she wanted to die. He was in so much pain. If only she knew who this girl was she could do the best friendly thing and knock some sense in her. Seeing Gwen move to comfort him she felt that it was her job as his best friend and moved away from Brandon and closer to Ethan.  
'Ethan' she saw him turn around with a look of horror on his face. Tears tracks glistened on his face and she immediately moved closer, 'Ethan are you okay? Don't answer that it was a stupid question' she said smiling and trying to lighten the mood.  
'How long have you been out here?' he asked worriedly, if she had heard then he was doomed.  
'I only just came out, Brandon and I were sitting at the table and all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe and I had all this anger inside of me and I felt like I was suffocating. We came out for fresh air and I heard you say that your mystery girl doesn't love you and you want to die.' She stopped talking and moved closer to him looking into his eyes wondering if he really did want to die.   
'You don't really mean that do you?' Ethan looked at her and saw the pain he had caused her from one simple statement that really she wasn't supposed to hear but anyway he had to deal with it now.  
'Gwen, Brandon can you give us some time alone? I need to talk with Teresa'  
Gwen nodded and led Brandon back inside the restaurant.  
'Look Resa, it didn't mean what it sounded like' Teresa instantly smiled as Ethan called her by his new nickname, but was still worried about him.  
'Ethan you might say that now but the fact is you said it. This girl has caused you to get completely drunk, when you don't even drink and she has caused you to say that you want to be dead. Have you even told her how you feel?'  
'No I haven't but I am working up the courage. I have to wait for the perfect time, or it won't work'  
'Are you sure that she is worth all the heartache that you're going through now?' she asked not really wanting to know the answer. Ethan looked directly into her eyes and responded.  
'I would travel to the ends of the earth for her. Now lets go back inside, I feel like dancing' he said and took her hand to lead her back inside. Teresa stopped him.  
'Ethan are you sure that you are okay? I really don't like what is happening to you at the moment'  
'Resa I'm fine now. Beside you won't let anything bad happen to me. You are my rock. You always make me see things clearly, I honestly don't know what I would do if you weren't here, I love you for that' he said smiling he leaned in and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you. now lets dance' and he practically dragged her to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Ethan instantly pulled Teresa close to him and rested his head on the top of hers. He was in heaven.  
Teresa on the other hand was in a daze. Ethan had just told her that he loved her, and then he kissed her cheek. It was only a friendly 'I love you' but it still confused her. She was trying to get over Ethan, not get her hopes up over him; she only wished that she were the girl he yearned for. She knew she wasn't the girl, it would be near impossible for that to happen, but she was going to savoir the moment of being in his arms. She relaxed against him enjoying the feeling of dancing in his arm and enjoyed swaying in time to the music.  
Ethan had an ethereal feeling the instant he felt Teresa relax against him and he wished the song never ended. The woman who he loved with all his heart and soul was dancing in his arms. His body sensors were in overdrive and he was using all his self-control not to do anything that would ruin Miguel's plan. As much as he wanted to he had made a promise to wait until Saturday. He had a million thoughts running through his head on how to get Teresa by next week and he planned to do everything possible.

****

~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	20. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19  
Teresa and Ethan had been dancing for quite a while when the band stopped. While she had enjoyed dancing with Ethan greatly Teresa reluctantly removed herself from Ethan's arms and joined in the applause for the band. At that moment the conductor of the band bowed and reached for the nearest microphone.   
'Thank you ladies and gentlemen. The band would like to thank you for your applause it is much appreciated. Before we resume again we have just been informed of an exciting announcement. Would Ethan Crane please raise his hand,' Ethan who had been reluctant to release Teresa, but had kept her close to him, hoping the music would start again and he could go back to dancing was thrown when he heard his name called. He slowly raised his hand and instantly a spotlight was pointed in his direction that engulfed himself and Teresa and left them slightly blinded from the intensity of the beam. The conductor continued   
'Ladies and gentlemen please join me in offering congratulations to Mr.. Ethan Crane and his fiancé Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, who have just become engaged.'  
Ethan and Teresa were thrown by what had just been announced, the entire restaurant joined in the new round of applause for them. They had only made up the lie to get rid of Cindy and now everyone in the Seascape thought that they were engaged. Ethan quickly looking around saw Gwen off at one side smiling and giving the thumbs up sign. This had to be her plan he thought. Realizing he had to do something quickly he leaned down and pulled Teresa back against him his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.   
'Just smile and go along with it Resa' he whispered into her ear and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek then nuzzled her neck again.   
Teresa's head was spinning when she heard what was announced. But before she could act Ethan was wrapped around her and telling her to smile. He kissed her cheek, which immediately brought a smile to her face, and played along with it.   
They received congratulations from people they didn't know for at least 10 minutes before Ethan figured that it would be easier to leave the dance floor.  
Once they were back at the table people still came up and congratulated them. They were having so much fun 'being engaged' that when people started asking when they wedding was they started replying.  
'So when is the big day?'  
'Have you decided where you are going for the honeymoon?'  
'Where will the reception be?'  
'Who will be designing your dress?'  
They had so many people asking them questions that didn't know where to turn. They just answered with the first thing that came to mind. After 20mins of interrogation, Ethan finally had enough and told Gwen they were leaving he grabbed Teresa's arm and practically dragged her out the entrance. They both emerged outside laughing so hard Teresa was near tears. Feeling a sudden surge of energy took her shoes off and started running towards the beach.   
'Last one to the beach is a rotten egg' she called over her shoulder.  
Ethan just started laughing all over again when he saw Teresa take off trying to run with her long skirt, she had also taken her hair out and it was whipping along behind her in the wind. He immediately chased after her. Teresa reached the beach and dumped her shoes at the top and continued down to the water. Lifting her skirt she started splashing around in the water.  
Ethan had finally reached the beach and was taking his shoes, socks, jacket and bow tie off. Loosening his shirt he slowly made his way down towards Teresa.   
'So you think we caused enough of a scandal back there?' he asked still laughing.   
'Oh I definitely think we wrecked havoc, I feel bad leaving Gwen and Brandon back there though. We did steal their spotlight considering we were supposed to be celebrating their engagement' she laughed and then fell into step with him as they walked along the beach on the waters edge.  
'I don't think that Gwen minded, at least she wasn't being bombarded with questions. Speaking of which where on earth did you come up with the idea to have a wedding around Valentines Day? That would be a nightmare' he said laughing.  
'I think it would be romantic, besides you answered Halloween. I don't know who was more shocked the person that asked the question or me. It was a good thing you had me planning your wedding cause you mister have no sense of romance' she said bumping shoulders with him. Ethan laughed at her comment.  
'I'll have you know that I can be very romantic if I want to' Ethan replied and bumping Teresa back.  
'Oh please, not only did you say the date was for Halloween, but you also wanted to have Elvis presiding over the ceremony' she replied not remembering when she had laughed this hard with anyone.   
'Hey, I happen to think that the king has a lot of style. Besides I remember that a certain person was quite happy to be entertained by the king a few months back'  
'Yes well, you were cheering me up and cheering me up and having Elvis marry me are two entirely different things'   
'Oh really so no matter how much you loved me and wanted to marry me you wouldn't we were married by Elvis?' he stopped and faced her his eyes shining. Teresa stopped and faced him and sighed collecting her thoughts before continuing.   
'Ethan. Firstly I wouldn't be the one who would be marrying you, you're mystery woman would if she ever came to her senses. Secondly hypothetically speaking I personally wouldn't care if you and I were in a church with a huge white wedding or in a Las Vegas wedding chapel with some look-a-like marrying us the most important thing would be that we were bonded together for life'   
Ethan watched as Teresa spoke so passionately, about love and marriage. His heart was swelling with love hoping that one day the picture she painted would come true.  
'Resa how do you do it?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'How do you have such an amazing out look on life and love? You are the only person that I have ever been able to have conversations about love with. And I want to thank you for giving me the hope that I need to carry on with my life. I truly believe that there is a chance for me in this world and that one day soon I will have all my dreams realized.' He leaned over and kissed her cheek then pulled her into a huge hug.  
Teresa melted into his arms and cursed the tears that silently ran down her cheeks. She didn't know why he had such an effect on her but he did. She silently cursed the day she fell for a dream so unachievable. Pulling back she wiped her tears away before he could see them and spoke.  
'Ethan I hope you get your dreams, but my outlook isn't that much different from anyone else's, deep down everyone wants to believe that there is someone out there for them. Besides I'm sure you've discussed your problems with Chad or Sheridan. I'm not you're only friend' she said smiling and he playfulness returning.  
'Well you may not be my only friend, but I can honestly say that I have never discussed the topic of love in depth with anyone but you. You can give me an honest opinion, plus we both have the same dream. That one day we will find or soul mate and live happily ever after.'  
'Ethan you have been hanging around me too long because when I first met you I would not in a million years have imagined that you would believe that.' she said smiling up at him happy that she had some kind of effect   
on him.  
'Well I guess if hanging around you causes me to believe in love then I will just have to put up with you' he said returning her smile.  
'Put up with me huh? Well then you'll also have to put up…' she smiled and walked closer to him looking him directly in the eyes. Ethan swallowed at the close proximity of Teresa; he almost lost control when she slid her hands down his shoulders and finishing on his chest. When she smiled at him he could have died but then.  
'… with this' and with that she push him back into the ocean. Teresa had caught Ethan completely off guard. He had been concentrating on not kissing Teresa and when she pushed him he fell back and ending up sitting in the surf.  
Teresa just stood there laughing. 'You want to put up with me still?' she asked him unable to control herself. Ethan finally waking up to his position stood up and started walking towards Teresa with revenge on his mind. When Teresa saw the look in his eyes she knew exactly what was coming and she immediately took off running away from Ethan.  
'Oh no you don't. Get back here' he called as took off after her. After a few hundred meters he caught up to her and picked her up from behind and started spinning her around. Teresa squealed at the coldness of his clothes and squirmed in his arms trying to get away. But Ethan was more determined than ever to get payback.  
'Now Resa, that wasn't a very nice thing you did was it?' he asked putting her down and resting his head on her shoulder.   
'Well I thought it was quite funny actually' she said laughing.  
'Yes but who will be the one laughing once I get my revenge?' he asked quietly. Teresa froze.  
'You wouldn't do that to me. Would you? I'm your best friend and plus imagine what Gwen would say if you ruined my pretty dress?' she said stepping away from Ethan and looking meekly up at him.   
'Don't pull that innocent act on me. I've known you far too long to actually fall for it. Plus if Gwen says something,' he paused and moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, 'tell her to blame me' and with that he picked her up and walked towards the ocean and dumped her in so she was waist height in the water.   
'I can't believe you just did that' Teresa laughed, 'you realize that this is now war?'   
'War huh? Bring it on' he answered and immediately started a water fight.  
Up on the deck at the seascape Gwen was watching the scene take place down below in the water.  
'So you think that he has a chance?' Brandon asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
'I think that there is a definite possibility' she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
'What about we go home? I don't think that they will be coming back to the restaurant tonight' Gwen laughed at his comment  
'I think that is a good idea'  
And with that they walked out of the restaurant and headed home while Ethan and Teresa continued their war in the water.  


****

~~~Please Give The Feed Back~~~

~~~Thanks~~~

~~~Angel 51~~~


	21. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20  
Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg  
The bell ringing told Teresa that it was the end of another school day and one day closer to the prom. She sighed as she got up and made her way too her locker to rid herself of her books. Thank goodness the teachers knew that there was no way the students were going to concentrate on homework so they didn't gave any all week. this was a huge relief because it meant that her bag was light for the walk home and it also meant she could spend more time with Ethan fixing his life. The sooner the better.  
Reaching her locker she opened it to put her books away but was shocked by the site in front of her. Resting in her locker was a large bunch of roses that barely fit in her locker. Pulling them out she looked for a card and found one attached to the side.  
Teresa, please accept these as a token of my affection for you. I hope they light up your life as you do each time I see you. You don't know who I am yet, but if you give me a chance, I will give nothing short of a loving devotion. See you on Saturday. Love your prom date.  
Teresa was in shock; she had just received flowers from someone she didn't even know. And the note attached was so sweet it went straight to her heart and warmed it. Whitney then appeared, they always met at Teresa's locker to walk home.  
'Hey Teresa, what's that you've got'  
'Oh hi Whit. My prom date sent me flowers, can you believe it?' she replied showing Whitney.  
'Was there a note?'  
'Yes here read it' Teresa handed Whitney the note and waited to see what she thought.  
'Wow, you've definitely got a keeper there. That is such a sweet note.'  
'I know'  
'Still don't know who it is?' Whit asked smiling.  
'Nope, but I have every intention of getting it out of Miguel when I get home'  
'I don't think he will tell you no matter how hard you try'  
'Why do you say that?'  
'Well you gave him orders to set you up and you don't want to know do you? I mean you wanted it to be a surprise' she said trying to get Teresa to stop her pursuit.  
'Well that was before I knew he was such a sweet person. I want to know who he is now so I can thank him' she said walking out of the school. Whitney stared at her as she walked ahead and then ran to catch up to her.  
'Don't you want it to be a surprise on Saturday? That was the whole point of getting Miguel to set this up. Now just drop it and let fate do its work.' Teresa stopped and looked at Whitney shocked.  
'Do my ears deceive me. Did Whitney Russell just use the F word?'  
'Yes I did now keep walking you have to go to work' Teresa's mood was immediately squashed.  
'I don't want to go' she sulked  
'Why not? You get to spend time with Ethan. He is your job this week isn't he?'  
'Yes but I was so excited about the prospect of someone new and now I have to ache over Ethan again'  
'Any news on his mystery woman?' Whitney asked smiling.  
'Nope but you know what, I'm moving on and so can he so tonight it ends' she said with a determined voice and walked off leaving Whitney to run after her once again.  
**Crane Mansion**  
Ethan was in his room when he heard Teresa calling his name. His heart immediately did back-flips, he was anxious to know what she thought of her flowers and note.  
'I'm in my room Teresa'  
'Do you ever leave your room lately? Every time I see you, you're in here'  
'Hi Ethan, how was your day? Mine was fabulous' he mocked her.  
'Sorry I am just a bit skits today' she apologized  
'Really any particular reason?' he said smiling idiotically.  
'As a matter of fact yes there is a reason, I got flowers today' she said, her smile lighting up the room.  
'Really who from?'  
'I don't know who he is, but he's my prom date. you remember how Miguel is finding my perfect prom date?' seeing him nod she continued, 'Well today I got flowers from him and a really sweet note attached. Which got me thinking if I can be this happy then so can you. So…' she got up and walked over to the phone picked it up and handed it to Ethan, 'it's time for you to get on with your life and tell this mystery woman how you feel. Call her now' Ethan stared at the phone knowing that she wouldn't be home. She was standing in front of her.  
'Umm actually I already did that today' he answered quickly.  
'Really' she asked skeptically  
'Yup so I don't need to call her now'  
'What did she say?'  
'Not much, but I think she was happy'  
'What do you mean you think she was happy?'  
'Well I didn't stick around to get her response'  
'Ethan what on earth am I going to do with you? First you want to get married as Elvis and now you tell me that you told this woman how you feel and didn't hang around for a response?'  
'Yep, that pretty much sums it up'  
'Where did I go wrong' Teresa asked and collapsed on the bed. Ethan laughed and went and sat down next to her.  
'Well as bad as I am you still love me don'tcha' he teased, but inside was fully serious. Teresa rolled her eyes at him and laughed.  
'Why not. I guess my work is cut out for me though. Trying to turn you into a romantic, mission impossible.' And she started laughing even harder.  
'Mission impossible hey, I'll show you mission impossible. And on that note he launched a full scale tickle war.  
For about half an hour the only sounds coming from Ethan's room were those of laughter and Teresa's screams as Ethan attacked.

****

~~~ Please Give The Feed Back!~~~

~~~ Thanks ~~~

~~~ Angel 51 ~~~


	22. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21  
'So what are you going to do now?' Teresa asked. They were both sitting on Ethan's bed eating ice cream after the tickle war.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well you've told her that you love her but didn't wait around for an answer, right?' seeing him nod she continued. 'Well don't you want to find out how she feels   
about you?'  
'Yes but that will come later. I have this all planned out, and it will be perfect' he said smiling  
'Ethan, there might just be a romantic in you after all' she said patting him on the leg.   
'So what's your next move?'  
'I'm not telling you' he said laughing and moving over to his desk and taking a seat.   
'Aww why not? We're best friends, you're supposed to tell me everything' she said with a pout.   
Ethan saw this and started laughing.  
'Don't pull that face with me its not going to work'  
'Please'  
'No, besides you don't tell me everything do you?'   
'I am pretty sure that you know everything about me' Teresa stated.  
'In that case you can tell me what the note said that came with your flowers today'  
'I'm can't telling you that, its personal.' She protested.  
'And I can't tell you my next move. You will just have to wait like everyone else'  
'You're no fun' she sighed and collapsed against the pillows.  
'So it was a good note was it?' he asked curious of what she thought.  
'It was a very good note' she said, her smile returning to her face, 'I honestly didn't think it was possible for me to have feelings for a person who's only contact with me was through one note. But right now I believe it could happen'  
'Well I hope you are happy with whoever he turns out to be'  
'Thank you Ethan, and if he doesn't I will just have to get my daily romance from the stories of you and your mystery woman. That is if you ever tell her.' They both laughed.  
'Very funny, I am sure that you will be happy, so you won't need my stories' he said with a knowing smile. Teresa noticed the look and was curious.  
'Ethan Crane do you know some about who my date is that you aren't telling me?' Ethan was shocked he had meant to be subtle with that comment but obviously wasn't. Quickly regaining composure he laughed it off.  
'Honestly Resa, the only thing I know is that Miguel set you up with someone, and from what he's told me you will be happy. Okay'  
'So you've been talking to Miguel behind my back have you?' she said getting annoyed that he wasn't exactly giving her a straight answer, 'you know something, now spill'  
'Okay he is already part of your life, but that's all, Miguel would not divulge anymore'  
'Fine then be that way' she looked at her watch and realized it was getting late, 'Ethan I've got to get home' Ethan was hurt by the tone in her voice and was worried  
'You aren't mad at me are you?' she saw that he was serious and smiled.  
'No I am just frustrated, from the letter he sounds like a really great guy and I can't see him till Saturday. I really just want it to end  
'I know how you feel' he sighed.  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'Well… its just that… I have to wait until a certain day before I find out if she loves me. I have things planned out and I can't do anything any sooner or it just wouldn't work.' He said quickly explaining his slip up. This was getting really hard to try and be with Teresa without saying the wrong thing, if only Saturday would come early.  
'Oh okay, well I'll see ya later than.' She gathered her stuff and gave him a hug good bye, 'don't give up hope Ethan, she is an idiot is she doesn't fall in love with you after everything you do for her' pulling back she looked into his eyes.  
'Thank you Resa, at least you believe in me'  
'Well I got to go' she said feeling slightly uncomfortable  
'Okay see ya tomorrow'  
And with that Teresa left Ethan's room leaving him to think up what he was going to next that would sweep Teresa off her feet.  
Throughout the rest of the week Teresa continued to get presents and messages from her prom date, each note was better than the last and there was always a mention of how much he loved her and couldn't wait to see her on Saturday.  
On the other hand Ethan was working hard on coming up with something new for Teresa each day. He was sure that she would be shocked once Saturday came around but he was hopeful for a positive outcome. He had decided for her last present he was going to buy her a double-sided crystal photo frame. He had gone to the local jeweler and found the perfect one it opened up like a book and had frosted roses etched in the border. At the bottom of each half he had a silver plate attached that had 'Before' and 'After' engraved. The plan was to have two photos taken at the prom, one before everyone de-masked and one after he had revealed himself. He hoped that the second photo would be a happy one. His future was riding on it.  
On Friday, Teresa walked to her locker at the end of the day. In just over 24hrs he prince charming would be revealed. And she was so excited, during the week she had gotten flowers, chocolates, stuffed toys. She really hoped that he wouldn't give her anything today, she was already sure that he truly cared for her, she could sense it in the notes that came attached with each present. She stood in front of her locker afraid to open it.  
'Hey Teresa, you planning on opening your locker so we can go home'  
'Hey Whit, I want to open it but I can't' she turned to her friend frustrated.  
'Why can't you?'  
'Well, everyday this week I've gotten a present from him when I've opened my locker and I don't know if I can handle another one' Whitney was confused.  
'Sweetie, I'm not sure I understand'  
'Well this is the last day, tomorrow I'll know who he is. I'm being silly aren't I?' she said shaking her head.  
'Do you want me to do it?' Teresa smiled.  
'Would you?'  
'Sure move out of the way.' Teresa moved and Whitney opened the locker.   
'Well?' Teresa asked anxiously  
'Well what?' Whitney asked knowing that Teresa was dying to know.  
'Did he leave me anything?'   
'Yes' Whitney said bluntly, and turned to face Teresa, 'Do you want to know what it is?'  
'I don't know?' she answered uncertainly.  
'Well how about you take the present and I'll read the note' Whitney suggested.  
'No, I'll take the note' she reached into her locker pulled out the note and began to read it to herself.  
**Dear Resa,**  
Like the nickname? I've decided to start calling you that cause Teresa is too formal. Hope you don't mind. Anyway this is it; tomorrow I will unveil myself to you. I hope you are looking forward to this as much as I am. I just want you to know that as deep as my feelings for you are, there is no pressure for you to return them. You know that I am in love with you; it's not something that I don't want to hide anymore. I have waited forever to meet someone who could make such an impact on my life, and you are that one in a million person. You complete me, I only hope that I can return the favor. Okay so now your gift today, I hope you like it. It is something to remember before and after on what I hope will be a very memorable night. Miguel has decided that I will be meeting you at the prom and that I will not reveal myself until the unveiling of the masks. I hope you can survive that long cause personally I'll be having problems. So this is goodbye the next contact between us will be in person. I hope I can make your dreams come true, as you have made mine.   
**Yours for eternity**  
Teresa put down the letter and looked at Whitney who was holding the present. She reached for the frame and held it in her hands taking in everything that was happening. A tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. The present was truly beautiful.   
'You okay?' Whitney asked when she saw the tear.  
'Yeah, its just weird'  
'What is?'  
'Well he addressed the note to Resa'  
'So?'  
'Well that's my nickname that Ethan gave me, its just weird that this guy will also call me that, he even gave the same reasoning as Ethan.'  
'You don't think that its Ethan do you?' Whitney smiled. But Teresa just laughed.  
'Whitney, as much as I would like for that to happen, I have realized that it will. I burned those dreams two weeks ago. Besides I know Ethan, and he could never be this romantic. Plus he's too busy trying to win over his mystery woman, who I might add he told on Monday that he was in love with her.' Whitney sighed as smart as Teresa was, when it came to this she was   
completely blind.  
'So do you have any idea who he is?'  
'Nope I tried to bribe Miguel but he wouldn't say anything, he wanted me to be surprised.'  
'Well in that case we better get you home and start preparing for tomorrow when you meet your prince charming'   
'Do you think I will like him whit?' she asked suddenly very nervous.   
'Honey anyone who has gone to this much trouble to win you over not to mention the fact that Miguel thinks he is perfect for you is definitely worth getting to know at least before you turn him away'  
'You're right, besides he doesn't sound too bad does he?'  
'No he doesn't now let the preparations begin' Whitney said as they turned to leave the school. Just then Teresa remembered Ethan.   
'Oh no. I'm supposed to be keeping Ethan company today.'   
'Well then ring him and tell him that you will make it up to him later'   
'you're right he will understand, won't he?' she said unsure.  
'you won't know until you call him will you?'  
'Okay, you're right. Just give me a sec'   
'I'll wait over here' Whitney said walking over to a bench and sitting down. Teresa pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.  
'Hello, Ethan Crane'   
'Hey Ethan'  
'Resa, hey why are you calling? Aren't you going to be here soon?' He said immediately happy that she was calling.  
'Well that's just it Ethan, I can't come this afternoon'   
'What? Why?' he said upset.  
'Well my prom is tomorrow and Whit and I are getting everything together. I want to be special.' Ethan immediately calmed down when he heard the longing in her voice.   
'Its alright Resa, I understand but you owe me'  
'I know I'll spend all of Sunday with you, I promise.' When Ethan heard this he knew the right away his response.  
'Now Resa, you can't do that. You might want to spend time with your prom date. You get to meet him tomorrow don't you?'  
'Yes I do'  
'Well from what you've told me he sounds pretty great'  
'Yes but whoever he is, he will have been in my life for less than a day. He will just have to understand that I can't abandon my best friend. So I will see you on Sunday. Be prepared for a day of fun. Okay?'  
'Alright Resa, bye'  
'Bye Ethan' and she hung up.  
'See you tomorrow Resa' Ethan said quietly after he hung up.  
'Hey Chad'  
'Whitney! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call, aren't we meeting up later?'  
'Change in plans, Teresa got another present from her mystery man and is getting really wired about tomorrow. She wants everything perfect; she even called off her daily meeting with Ethan today, to prepare for her mystery man.'  
'What do you want me to do?' Chad asked.  
'Well can you go keep Ethan company and I'll keep Teresa company'  
'Yeah sure, I think I can do that, I believe that it is about time he came clean to me about a few things'   
'Okay well I'll see ya tomorrow then?'  
'Yep, I love you'  
'Love you too' they both hung up together, just as Teresa walked over. Whitney stood up and met her half way.  
'You ready?'  
'Ready as I'll ever be'  
'Well lets go get started' they both laughed and started home'

****

~~~~ Please Give The Feed Back~~~~

~~~~Thanks~~~~

~~~~Angel 51~~~~


End file.
